Maîtresse
by Christa77
Summary: Une nuit à Guadosalam, Lulu a une aventure avec Tidus... Quelle est son enjeux, ses conséquences? Pour le savoir, lisez!
1. Guadosalam

D: Evidemment, les persos de FFX ne m'appartiennent pas.

Voilà la dernière née... Encore une fois je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait, mais FFX semble m'inspirer... C'est malin, en pleine période de trimes!

Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, à part que vous aurez du plaisir à lire cette petite ouverture sur Lulu... Bonne lecture.

PS: Comme d'hab, des problèmes de mise en page... alors les longs paragraphes c'est des monologues, le reste c'est un dialogue coupé de quelques réflexions et didascalies... mais ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre... enfin j'espère!

* * *

Maîtresse

Nous étions tous assis en rond, sur la moquette d'une chambre du château de Guadosalam. Maître Seymour nous avait gentiment offert une pièce de ses appartements pour passer la nuit avant de repartir pour la plaine foudroyée. Nous étions arrivés en fin d'après-midi, et pourtant rien que ces quelques petites heures passés entre les arbres de Guadosalam nous avaient vidés au point de vue émotionnel : Maître Seymour avait demandé à Yuna de l'épouser. Ma Yuna… ma petite Yuna… Elle ne disait rien, mais je savais que son esprit travaillait, alors que nous mangions en cercle, silencieusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'osions rien dire, peut-être la peur d'influencer son choix. Je crois que deux groupes s'étaient formés : d'un côté, Kimari, Wakka, Auron et moi. Nous étions les « adultes » (même si la question se pose toujours au sujet de Wakka), ceux que les expériences avaient tachés. Nous pensions que la seule chose à laquelle Yuna pouvait se raccrocher, c'était son pèlerinage, et la promesse qu'elle avait faite au peuple de Spira. C'est pour ça que nous voyions cette union comme un devoir envers elle-même et envers Spira. Nous avions évincé de notre esprit l'idée que Yuna pût ne pas l'aimer, et surtout que cela eût pu avoir une quelconque importance. Ça c'était les préoccupations de l'autre partie, Tidus et Rikku. Seul leur jeune âge pouvait toujours s'intéresser à la valeur des sentiments. Et Yuna, au milieu de ses avis, déchirée par la raison et le cœur, devait faire un choix. Mais… comment le pouvait-elle sans expérience ? J'avais envie de lui parler, de la raisonner. Je savais que je saurai la convaincre, en raison de ma connaissance de son âme et des arguments qui sauraient me donner raison. Mais si je lui parlais, tout le monde aurait alors le droit de lui faire part de ses impressions, et elle était si influençable… Si elle suivait les conseils de Rikku ? Je savais que la situation ne serait pas désespérée, mais je me disais que c'était peut-être l'unique occasion de Yuna de donner un descendant à sa famille. D'un autre côté je ne voulais pas y penser, elle était encore si jeune…

Je vais me coucher, déclara Auron dans un souffle.

Bonne nuit Sir Auron, lui répondit Yuna. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus.

En vérité, dès que Auron eût donné le signal, tout le monde se leva pour rejoindre son lit. J'en profitais pour m'éclipser, je ne voulais pas devoir expliquer à tout le monde que j'avais envie d'être seule, parce que je n'aurai jamais pu l'être.

Guadosalam était plongé dans le noir, je me laissais glisser le long des murs de bois et de feuilles. Je passais sous la porte de l'Au-delà, quand j'eus l'impression que Chappu se tenait devant moi. Chappu… il se tenait devant moi, prenant mes mains et m'entraînant dans une danse nocturne… Je valsais entre les branches, ressentant un plaisir que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis longtemps, entre les bras de celui que j'aimais. Même si je savais que j'étais seule à me balancer, sentir la présence de l'homme que j'avais aimé me calmait et me rendait toute ma raison.

Il me laissa à la sortie de Guadosalam, disparaissant derrière le feuillage de la rive du Sélénos. Je m'assis sur le perron de l'entrée de la ville, exaltée. La quiétude de la nuit glacée ne diminuait en aucun cas la chaleur de mon excitation. Un sourire me collait au visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais dehors à une heure pareille, mais je savais que je n'étais pas très rationnelle. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir revu Chappu, dans l'Au-delà, me rappelait que j'étais avant tout une femme. Qu'il m'avait aimé pour ce que j'étais, et que maintenant j'avais le droit d'en aimer un autre… Chappu, tu es bête… Il n'y a que toi que je veux…

J'entendis des pas courrant sur le sol et je tournais brusquement la tête. Tidus.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ben c'est plutôt à toi de me le dire ! Tout le monde se demandait où tu étais passée, je suis venu à ton secours !

Je n'étais pourtant pas bien loin… On ne peut donc jamais réfléchir dans ce pèlerinage ?

Ah… tu voulais être seule ? Je suis désolé, je repars !

D'accord.

Mais… Avant, tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as besoin d'être seule ?

Il avait hésité avant de poser cette question. C'est vrai que nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé nous deux, mais ça m'étonnait de la part de Tidus, qui avait cette facilité à oublier les règles basiques du tact…

J'avais simplement besoin de penser. Et la fraîcheur de la nuit m'inspirait plus pour lui confier mes secrets…

C'est à Wakka que tu penses ?

Il avait un rictus moqueur pendu aux lèvres.

Non, à Chappu.

Tu crois pas que tu as le droit de l'oublier ?

Peut-être… c'est ce que je suis en train de me demander…

Bon, moi je te dis que tu as le droit, maintenant si tu veux réfléchir une heure pour le trouver par toi-même, je te laisse…

Tidus… tu ne veux pas rester ?

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'aime bien parler avec toi.

D'accord je veux bien rester un moment.

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

Ainsi tu crois que je peux l'oublier ?

Mais tu le dois ! C'est bien un truc de bonne femme, ça, de croire à l'amour éternel après la mort et tout…

Si tu commences comme ça tu peux tout de suite repartir !

Je suis désolé, je voulais rendre le sujet moins grave. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton cas est désespéré, parce qu'il est mort et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Ce que je veux dire aussi, c'est que tu mérites autant l'amour que n'importe quelle autre, tu es tellement gentille et tellement belle ! Personne n'a le droit de te voler ça.

Tidus, tu apprendras qu'il y a une personne qui peut exiger de toi : l'homme de ta vie. Pour moi c'est Chappu, je le sais. Mais tu es un peu jeune pour comprendre ce genre de choses.

Mais toi aussi tu es encore jeune. On a qu'une dizaine d'années d'écart. Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi pour rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre…

Avec qui je serai plus heureuse qu'avec Chappu ?

Tu me désespères ! Je ne te croyais pas comme ça !

C'est vrai que j'ai des airs, comme ça. Je donne l'impression d'être forte, de pouvoir survivre à tout, de ne m'attacher à rien. C'est vrai. Sauf pour Chappu. Avec lui j'étais une vraie fleur bleue… fragile…

C'est bizarre que quelqu'un comme toi- je veux dire, qui a connu un seul grand amour- puisse permettre à Yuna d'épouser Maître Seymour…

Comment ça ?

C'est bien ce que tu penses, non ?

Je pense que Yuna fait le meilleur choix en l'épousant. Même si elle ne l'aime pas.

Et que fais-tu de celui qu'elle aime plus que tout et qui peut tout exiger d'elle ?

Elle ne l'a pas encore rencontré.

Tu en es sûre ?

Toi, à ce que je vois, tu as envie de l'avoir trouvée, la femme de ta vie.

Tu crois ça ?

Oui… Depuis le début de la conversation tu me tends des pièges pour que je comprenne que tu ne laisseras jamais Yuna épouser Maître Seymour.

Tu es bien perspicace.

Tu n'es pas très bon pour te dissimuler, excuse- moi jeune ami.

En vérité, je crois que je ne voulais pas le dissimuler… J'ai envie que tout le monde le sache, et en particulier elle.

Ne le fais pas.

Pourquoi ?

Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est très méchant, mais je doute que tu conviennes au type de Yuna.

Pourquoi ?

C'est une respectable Invokeur. Toi, tu ne sais même pas d'où tu viens, tu ne présentes aucun passé, aucun avenir, et tu aimerais séduire cette jeune fille si droite et si noble ?

Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de la séduire.

Tu es bien sûr de toi, mais je dois t'avouer que je persuadée que tu as raison. Elle est si jeune, si innocente. Tu lui fais trois clins d'œil et elle est persuadée que tu es l'amour de sa vie. Mais je veux te dire quelque chose : je ne te la laisserai pas approcher, surtout si c'est juste pour ce que je pense.

Tu penses quoi ?

Que tu es plus attiré par ses formes que par son cœur.

Tu es ingrate, Lulu… Comment tu peux penser ça ?

Je pense que tu es sûrement sincère dans tes sentiments pour elle, mais pour le temps que ça te sera profitable. Et Yuna n'a pas le temps pour des histoires sans lendemain.

Franchement, je suis déçu. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi dure dans tes jugements.

Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vois la chose ?

Je ne sais pas comment je la vois. Yuna m'interpelle, c'est tout. Quand au sexe, je dois t'avouer que je ne m'y connais pas plus qu'elle…

Je fus étonnée de la facilité avec laquelle il me fit cette confidence… Aujourd'hui je ris de ma naïveté.

C'est vrai ?

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas une tare.

Non, pas du tout, c'est même adorable…

Adorable. Pourquoi est-ce que je trouvais son pucelage adorable ? Peut-être parce que je l'avais toujours imaginé comme un sale gamin fanfaron, et que le fait qu'il m'avoue qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec fille me le rendait plus humain. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ces choses-là ? Pendant que ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit, je le regardais, intensément. Sans m'en rendre compte. Je parcourais les traits de son visage qui me parurent soudainement très puériles, je rencontrais l'ignorance de son regard bleu. Je continuai en suivant la courbe de ses épaules, inspectant tous les détails de son corps musclé. Je ne sais pas comment il m'a laissé l'ausculté pendant de si longues minutes avant de me demander si j'allais bien.

Oui, très bien… Je… je suis désolée.

Désolée de quoi ?

De te décortiquer comme ça. Mais après ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher.

Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas désagréable d'être observé par toi.

Je m'en doutais… Mais je t'arrête tout de suite. Tu ne me feras rien croire, même si, et surtout parce, tu m'as dit que tu aimes Yuna.

C'est peut-être ça, que tu dois croire. Que j'aime Yuna. Je sais que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je la connais, mais quelque chose m'attire inexorablement vers elle… Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, c'est pour ça que je ne le lui dirai pas avant qu'elle soit prête… Mais quand elle le sera, je veux être prêt à pouvoir tout lui donner.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton de défi, et attrapa mon regard. Je détournais rapidement les yeux.

Bon, je vais y aller. Je crois que je suis fatigué.

Tu le crois seulement ? Tu ne veux pas rester pour être sûr ?

Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir sur le chemin du retour !

D'accord.

Allez ma Lulu, ne réfléchis pas trop, et ne rentre pas trop tard.

Il avait pris mon poignet pour me le dire, et un frisson m'avait parcouru les pores de l'avant-bras. Frisson qui me venait de ses doigts. Je ne dis rien et le laissai partir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas le voir partir, sa conversation m'avait bien divertie. Arrête Lulu. Tu sais bien que face à lui tu es une vraie femme, comme tu le fus face à Chappu. C'est ça qui t'a plu : il t'a regardée comme une femme. Pas comme une gardienne. Pas comme une magicienne. Pas comme une amie. Pas comme sa sœur. Simplement comme une femme, et ça t'a plu. Parce qu'aujourd'hui tu viens de rendre à Chappu ce qui appartient à Chappu, et que tu t'es ainsi libérée de lui. Tu es libre maintenant.

Je me levais et refaisait le chemin inverse jusqu'au fleuve du Sélénos, là où nous avions trouvé Rikku. Je m'assis au bord de l'eau, et repensais à tout ce que venait de me dire Tidus. Cette discussion m'étonnait, je ne pensais jamais en avoir une de la sorte avec lui.

Je ne pus pas longtemps laisser libre cours à mes pensées. J'entendis le feuillage se frotter à un corps qui faisait tous les efforts possibles pour rester discret. Je souris.

Viens t'asseoir.

Sans un mot, Tidus me rejoignit au bord de la rive. Il enleva ses chaussures et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau noire.

Elle est froide ?

Il ne répondit pas.

Parce qu'à cette heure elle ne doit pas dépasser les 10 degrés…

Tu es nulle en physique, alors tais-toi…

Mais…

Tais-toi…

Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et m'embrassa. Je ne laissais pas repartir ses lèvres, et j'enlaçais ses épaules. Non, ne jamais le laisser partir…

Presque sûr de lui, il m'allongea sur le sol, toujours en m'embrassant. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, lui sur moi, à nous embrasser langoureusement. Puis, soudainement, il se redressa et me murmura :

A partir de là, c'est toi qui mène le bateau…

Je ris et commençai à le déshabiller. Même si ça ne faisait de doutes que pour lui c'était la première fois, il m'enleva ma robe de manière presque professionnelle, caressant les courbes de mon corps alors qu'il l'enroulait vers le bas. Je soupirai, et mon plaisir s'évanouit dans ses « je t'aime… »

Volupté. Voilà l'état dans lequel je me trouvais quand le soleil vient me chatouiller les narines et que je me réveillais contre le torse de Tidus. Il dormait encore. Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, mis à part que mon enseignement avait été fructueux. Je restai encore un moment ainsi, en attendant qu'il se réveille. Quand il me vit, il me sourit, et m'embrassa.

C'était pas si mal…pour une première fois. Tu es la meilleure maîtresse dont je pouvais rêver…

Hum, tu es un élève studieux.

Quelle heure est-il ?

Passé 5 heures…

Mince ! Ils seront bientôt réveillés… et s'ils ne nous voient pas…

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Eux je m'en fous… mais c'est Yuna. Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache.

Autant le dire à personne dans ce cas-là.

Oui c'est peut-être mieux. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai honte, bien au contraire… Mais tu comprends que ce n'est pas acceptable dans ma relation avec Yuna…

Oui, je comprends beaucoup de choses. Tu as de la chance que je sois plus âgée. Va, je doute qu'elle ait beaucoup dormi cette nuit, tu auras peut-être la chance de la voir avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

Je vais rester encore un moment ici. Va, je t'en prie…

On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Oui, c'est ça.

Je ne l'ai même pas regardé partir…Je me trouvais presque ridicule, de me retrouver à 5 heures du matin, nue sur la rive du Sélénos, à essayer de me rappeler un amant qui ne reviendrait jamais. Parce que Tidus et moi, ça avait été une fois, une unique fois. Je l'avais compris en l'écoutant parler de Yuna. Il avait bien joué, il fallait le lui rendre. M'attendrir avec sa virginité, c'était malin, très fin. Mais dans un sens, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, et en plus je lui avais rendu service. Dans un sens je comprenais sa démarche…

Comme tous les jeunes hommes, Tidus avait eu envie de découvrir la sexualité. C'était Yuna qu'il aimait, mais paradoxalement, elle lui faisait plus peur que moi. Simplement parce qu'il savait que mon expérience le comprendrait et le guiderait. Il avait su m'amadouer en jouant sur ma corde sensible, surtout après que je venais de revoir Chappu. Et cette nuit, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Je savais qu'à ce moment-là il le pensait sérieusement. Je savais qu'il n'aurait envisager cette première nuit avec personne d'autre, du jour où il m'avait vue.

En vérité, j'avais façonné un jeune homme pour le rendre encore plus beau dans les bras de sa belle.

Je savais que quand je les verrai s'aimer, main dans la main, je me sentirai heureuse et fière d'y être un peu pour quelque chose.

J'ai pris un coup de vieux…


	2. Plaine foudroyée

_Et bien finalement cette one-shot a une suite... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira_.

_Merci à mes deux "fans" pour vos rewiews, même si elles ne sont pas indispensables, il serait prétentieux de dire qu'elles ne font pas plaisir et c'est d'ailleurs à la suite de celle de YunaDaKilla que j'ai reconsidéré cette histoire. Mais assez blablater, place à l'histoire et si vous avez envie de me dire ce que vous en pensez et si je prends une bonne route, n'hésitez pas!_

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

Je me rhabillais et retournais vers Guadosalam. Le groupe était devant le château en grande discussion. Je me dirigeais vers eux, cherchant le regard de Tidus. Il me fit un magnifique sourire auquel je ne répondis pas, et pris le bras que Auron me proposait.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, murmura-t-il.

- Ça va… Je dois juste encaisser le coup.

- Lequel?

- Celui d'avoir revu Chappu.

- Je te comprends.

- Merci Auron. Que se passe-t-il?

- Seymour est déjà parti pour Macalania. Nous partons à sa suite.

- D'accord.

Du coin de l'œil je regardais Tidus qui s'était rapproché de Yuna. Il y avait dans ses yeux l'éclat de la fierté, de la supériorité. Il la prenait pour une petite fille dont il était le professeur. J'en fus dégoûtée. Il n'y a rien qui me répugne plus que l'air de la suffisance, sûrement parce que je l'ai que par trop cultivée. Je crois que j'étais jalouse. J'avais été blessée dans mon orgueil de femme. Quand il était reparti, j'avais cru que je serai assez forte pour voir dans notre acte de la beauté, une sorte d'étape initiatrice idéale dans l'émancipation de ce jeune homme. Oui, j'avais cru que je le pourrai. Mais quand j'y repensais, il n'y avait eu aucune poésie dans l'acte, simplement la bestialité de deux corps qui se cherchent et qui se trouvent, qui se fracassent l'un contre l'autre avant de rendre leurs soupirs. Dans notre étreinte, il n'y avait ni Tidus ni Lulu, juste un homme et une femme. Et la femme avait été abusée par l'homme. Et ça elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Mais je n'avais aucun moyen de me venger sans faire du mal à Yuna, et pour moi il n'y avait rien de pire que son malheur. Rageusement je griffais mon cœur, et la cicatrice alla se superposer aux autres, pour imprimer la souffrance dans le souvenir.

Nous prîmes la route dans la plaine foudroyée. Tidus avait pris Rikku dans ses bras pour la protéger des éclairs, sûrement pour rendre Yuna jalouse. Je dû reconnaître que sa technique avait du bon en voyant le regard plein de convoitise de ma protégée. Elle se baladait au bras d'Auron, pour trouver un semblant de sécurité dans cette nuit éternelle. Wakka m'avait rejointe pour me parler de Chappu. Il me disait que de l'avoir revu lui avait permis de faire son deuil, et que maintenant il ne le laisserait plus entraver sa vie de quelque manière que ce soit. Je notais et appréciais le sous-entendu. Oui, peut-être que ça serait bien avec toi. Mais c'est simple… trop simple… Nous nous connaissons trop bien pour ne pas nous entendre, tu sais tout de moi et moi je sais que tu m'aimes depuis le début, et c'est le seul secret que tu caches…Tandis que Tidus, il est trop égocentrique pour vouloir connaître quoi que ce soit de moi. Il me désire mais ne m'aime pas. Le séduire serait un beau challenge, s'il n'y avait pas Yuna.

Arrivés au refuge Al-bedh, nous décidâmes de poser nos sacs pour la nuit. Le voyage nous avait épuisés. Auron se rendit au comptoir pour prendre des chambres. J'avais demandé une individuelle, les dernières fois que j'avais dormi avec les filles elles n'avaient pas arrêté de jacasser. C'était compréhensible pour deux cousines qui se retrouvaient, mais personnellement leurs retrouvailles m'empêchaient de dormir. Après un repas sur le pouce constitué de quelques spécialités Al-bedhs, je souhaitais la bonne nuit à tout le monde et investis ma chambre. Je prenais un bon bain et revêtis un peignoir que j'avais pris dans mes bagages. C'était un des petits luxes que je m'accordais dans ce pèlerinage, me vautrer dans mon doux peignoir dès que j'en avais l'occasion, une manière comme une autre de ne pas s'oublier dans cette lutte contre le mal.

Je peignais mes longs cheveux quand j'entendis frapper. Pensant que c'était Yuna qui avait besoin de savon ou autre, j'ouvris sans arrières-pensées. Tidus se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Tu vas bien? Rétorquai-je.

- Très bien. Tu as passé une bonne journée?

- Tu étais avec moi, nous avons connu les mêmes peurs au cœur de l'orage.

- Nan, mais je veux dire… Par rapport à la nuit dernière?

- C'était bien mieux la nuit dernière je t'avouerai. Que veux-tu que je t'en dise?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux en parler…

- C'est bête de n'avoir personne à qui s'en vanter, hein?

- Tu es un peu sarcastique ce soir…

- Je suis sarcastique tout le temps.

- Je pensais que c'était une façade.

- Peut-être, et peut-être pas. Mais je doute que tu aies vraiment du temps à perdre à vouloir t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. J'avais parlé sur un ton très neutre, aucun sentiment n'avait été traduit dans ma voix. Je n'avais certes pas été agréable, mais je m'interdisais de lui montrer quelque signe de vexation ou de souffrance.

- Bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerai bien aller me coucher.

Je fermai la porte doucement. Il la retint de ses doigts.

- Lulu?

- Quoi?

- Tu veux pas qu'on le refasse?

- Pardon!

- Ben, j'ai envie de toi…

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ta ruse avec Rikku n'a pas eu les répercutions souhaitées?

- Et bien disons que Yuna est un peu plus lente… Mais pour l'instant ça n'empêche rien entre toi et moi… Tu as aimé hier soir, non?

- Là n'est pas la question. Mais dis-voir, tu vas trouver quoi cette fois pour me mettre ton lit, vu que tu n'as plus ta virginité?

- u crois vraiment que je ne pensais qu'à ça hier? Tu crois vraiment que je n'avais aucun désir pour toi?

- Je pense que tu en avais, mais ça n'empêche que tu voulais d'abord en finir avec ce détail technique…

- C'est réducteur.

- Je le sais, mais je crois que j'ai raison. Tidus, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est normal. Peut-être que tu as le sentiment d'être en ton bon droit ce soir avec moi, mais je veux te dire que je suis plus âgée que toi et que j'ai quelques expériences sur la vie. Que je t'ai rendu un service pour te dépuceler est une chose en soi dont je suis très flattée, mais je te prierai qu'après avoir fait de moi ta maîtresse tu ne me transforme pas en ta pute!

- Alors c'est non pour ce soir?

Je fermai la porte. J'avais envie de rire. J'étais sûre qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il était quand même attendrissant à ses heures… C'est vrai qu'il aurait été agréable de le retrouver encore une fois, mordiller ses lèvres, griffer sa peau, battre son corps contre le mien dans un combat à sang, le combat de ma revanche. Le dominer, l'humilier comme il ne pourra jamais le faire, le faire pleurer, crier jusqu'à se mordre dans son propre plaisir… C'était ma seule force sur lui, à part ma dignité. Et je ne m'abaisserai plus à lui. Jamais.

Je fermais la lumière et me lovais dans mes draps. J'entendis la voix de Yuna dans les couloirs, mais je ne sus pas qui lui répondait avant de m'endormir…


	3. Macalania

Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas mis d'intro à cette partie, alors je réctifie pour ne pas vous laisser perdus! Ben voilà la troisième partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. La suite est en route, même si c'est difficile de suivre le fil de l'aventure tout en se laissant une marge de liberté. J'espère que mon texte est assez clair, et que vous aimez la direction qu'il prend! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

* * *

La fin de la traversée se fit dans la crainte constante de se faire brûler par les éclairs, mais celui qui nous foudroya le plus fut quand Yuna nous annonça son mariage avec Seymour. Même si c'était ce que je souhaitais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour son pauvre petit cœur que Tidus avait entrouvert, et qui ne se refermerait jamais totalement sur lui. Il resterait béant, pour laisser entrer le maître des Guados, mais il ne voudrait jamais accepter que Tidus était définitivement perdu. Je l'ai su quand j'ai entendu la voix de ma protégée se briser alors qu'elle prononçait "Lord Seymour" en regardant Tidus. Je vis le regard de ce dernier s'éteindre, comme s'il la perdait. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit par les épaules: 

- Yuna, nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger de ton choix. Nous savons que tu le fais pour le bien du peuple, et nous ne pouvons que t'en louer. C'est ta décision et nous la respectons.

Elle prit son ami dans ses bras et murmura un merci étouffé de larmes. Il garda son bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena plus loin pour continuer la route. Nous les laissâmes partir un peu devant, puis je repris ma marche silencieuse. Auron me rejoint en quelques pas.

- Tu es contente?

- Oui.

- J'ai peine à le croire.

- Je suis contrariée de la voir collée à ce Tidus alors qu'elle marche vers son promis.

- On sentirait presque de la jalousie.

- Il n'y a rien de ça. Tu dois ressentir la même chose, tu as vu Yuna dans ses premières années, tu n'as pas pu ne pas voir la naissance de ses sentiments pour Tidus.

- Non, il ne faut pas avoir fait de longues études pour s'en rendre compte, en effet. Je suis sûr que même Wakka le sait.

- Oui, sûrement… ça fait toujours bizarre de voir le premier émoi amoureux d'une enfant, ça te montre qu'elle n'en est plus une…

- En effet, Yuna n'est plus une enfant… Elle a affronté beaucoup d'épreuves qui l'ont forgée très tôt.

- Elle est forte, en effet. Mais devant lui elle ne sera qu'une goutte d'eau.

- Lulu, demain tout est fini pour elle… Elle sera promise à Seymour, elle partira à Bevelle pour se marier. Laisse-lui cette dernière intimité avec son aimé.

- Mais, tu sais, peut-être que nous avons peur pour rien. Lord Seymour est un homme bien, peut-être que le mariage rendra Yuna amoureuse…

- Tu y crois?

- Non.

Nous échangeâmes un regard ironique et complice. Auron resta à mes côtés jusqu'à fin de la forêt de Macalania, pendant que Yuna et Tidus discutaient, riaient en se tenant par la taille. Yuna avait les joues colorées de roses et son regard fuyait quand Tidus lui parlait. Malgré ce qu'elle impliquait, cette scène m'émeut, parce qu'elle me rappelait un passé révolu et aujourd'hui trop lointain, celui de ma rencontre avec Chappu. J'étais comme Yuna, jeune et innocente, pleine de tendresse et d'amour. Une femme ne pouvait pas vraiment être jalouse de ces deux êtres qui se rencontraient pour leur dernière danse, simplement parce que c'est de cette relation dont toutes les femmes rêvent, une complicité simple qui se développe dans une ambiguïté claire, le chemin de la séduction éclairé. La femme que j'étais ne ressentais aucune jalousie, et même de la tristesse de savoir que cet amour allait être gâché.

A notre sortie de la forêt, nous fûmes heureux de trouver un refuge Al-bedh pour passer la nuit. Les propriétaires eurent la gentillesse de nous prêter leur cuisine pour que nous puissions prendre un léger repas. Ce soir, la conversation se prolongea après le repas. Nous sentions que les choses allaient inéluctablement se précipiter à partir de demain, nous nous raccrochions au présent d'une certaine manière. Yuna fut la première à quitter la table, les émotions devaient l'avoir éreintée. Rikku la suivit assez vite, puis Kimari.

Wakka racontait des blagues auxquelles Tidus riait bruyamment, je discutais avec Auron. Tidus se leva soudain pour aller se coucher, et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans une discussion sur la politique de Bevelle. J'étais trop fatiguée pour les écouter, et leur souhaitais une bonne nuit.

En arpentant le couloir qui menait à leur chambre, je rencontrais Tidus qui sortait de la chambre des filles.

- Que fais-tu?

- J'ai juste été discuter avec Rikku et Yuna.

- Tu ne l'avais pas assez fait aujourd'hui?

- Je vois que tu m'observes… Serait-ce par intérêt?

- Il me regardait d'un air moqueur et l'œil pétillant d'envie.

- Certainement pas, cela te ferait trop plaisir.

- On ne parle pas de mon plaisir, on parle de ton désir…

Il me colla contre le mur. Je fermais le yeux, son parfum m'entra de force dans les narines tandis qu'il rapprochait son corps du mien. Bien sûr que je le désirais, mon corps ne pouvait résister à l'appel que le sien me lançait, je sentais sa tête dans ma nuque, sa main qui remontait sensuellement le long de ma jambe, je sentais sa respiration s'accélérer sous la pression de l'excitation à qui l'espace étroit de son corps ne suffisait plus. Nous étions dans un couloir, Wakka et Auron n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher, et nous étions devant la porte de la chambre de Yuna, qui fort heureusement était trop occupée à rire avec Rikku. Situation délicate mais ô combien troublante, provocante et alléchante… Comme il aurait été facile de rejoindre ma chambre dans une pirouette luxurieuse et faire de nouveau de ce corps juvénile un terrain de jeux inavouables pour deux enfants coquins.

Au matin, nue sur la rive du fleuve du Sélénos, j'avais décidé qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule fois. En partageant ma couche il m'avait trompée et blessée plus profondément que s'il avait couché avec une autre, et l'accepter ce soir aurait été une preuve de faiblesse dont mon esprit et surtout mon orgueil ne pouvait supporter, même si mon sexe semblait s'en moquer.

- Mais c'est que mon élève a du savoir faire… Je ne savais pas être un si bon professeur…

J'avais redressé la tête, le regardais dans le bleu des yeux et avait stoppé sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Il faut croire que je n'étais pas si novice en la matière…

Je savais qu'il cherchait à me faire du mal, mais il s'attaquait à beaucoup plus forte que lui.

- Malheureusement, cher élève Tidus, tu apprendras qu'en amour il n'est point de théorie, seulement de la pratique. Avant-dernière leçon que tu recevras de moi.

- Quelle est la dernière?

- Fous-moi la paix.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Plus clair que ta main qui se crispe sur la mienne, comme si me retenir lui fait mal.

Je le repoussais définitivement.

- Je dois te reconnaître un très bon discours persuasif, et quelqu'un de moins expérimenté que moi pourrait s'y laisser prendre. Quelqu'un comme Yuna, si par bonheur tu avais encore la chance de pouvoir l'approcher avant son mariage…

- Comment peut-elle faire ça, Lulu? Elle m'aime!

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

- Elle me l'a dit.

- Oh… Pendant que vous marchiez?

- Oui. Enfin, je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer son regard, celui qu'elle avait en m'annonçant son mariage, et elle m'a répondu que ce n'était que du regret, le regret de ne pouvoir rien faire de cet amour que j'ai déclenché en elle.

- C'est adorable… Tu n'as même pas pris la responsabilité de ton attrait pour elle.

- Devant elle je perds toute ma confiance, je peux prendre des airs ou l'attirer à moi en lui serrant la taille ou en enlaçant ses épaules, mais je ne peux pas lui parler sans être atteint par l'émotion.

Ses mots m'avait touchée, parce qu'ils étaient les premiers déchargés d'arrière-pensées qu'il proférait depuis le début de notre conversation. Je ne suis pas fleur bleue pour deux sous, mes relations je les envisage toujours d'un point de vue pragmatique et pratique. Mais je pensais à Yuna, et son cœur de 17 ans, et je savais qu'à son âge j'aurai éprouvé les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

- Tidus, tu ne mesures peut-être pas la valeur des mots que tu viens de dire. Mais ce que tu ressens pour Yuna est trop pur et trop beau pour le trahir par une partie de jambes en l'air avec moi.

- Je le sais… Mais Yuna m'échappe demain. Tandis que toi… Même si ce n'est pas pour toujours, même si c'est secret, on peut quand même faire un joli bout de chemin ensemble.

Je souris. Je prenais Tidus par le bras et le conduit devant sa chambre.

- Un joli bout de chemin… Tidus, le mien est sombre depuis bien trop longtemps, je suis habituée à l'obscurité et je m'y complais. Je ne pourrai que t'entraîner dans ma noirceur, mon cœur est beaucoup trop sec. Je suis désolée, mais je crois que c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Je posais un baiser sur son front, il me prit par la taille et m'embrassa fougueusement.

- Au-revoir, Lulu…

- Bonne nuit, Tidus.

Il referma doucement la porte, et je plaquais mon dos contre le mur. Je soupirai, soulagée que ce face-à-face avec Tidus prenne fin. Il m'avait épuisée, tirant sur toutes mes cordes sensibles. Maintenant, j'espérai que cette parenthèse était refermée. Je savais que pour Tidus, m'oublier serait facile. Il ne m'avait jamais aimée. Moi non plus, du reste, mais lui avait cette force sur moi qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de m'aimer. Moi je m'étais bêtement laissée prendre par la rêverie, cet espoir futile qu'on toutes les femmes de marquer à vie un homme, un jeune homme. Quand il racontera son fabuleux voyage à Spira, il parlera de Yuna, mais pas de moi.

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et me déshabillai pour la nuit. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie: dormir. Vêtue de mon peignoir, je me démaquillais, quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte de manière très insistante. Un peu plus sur mes gardes que la dernière fois, j'enfilais vite un pantalon de pyjama sous mon peignoir et ouvrai.

Yuna et Rikku se tenaient devant la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il les filles?

- Lulu, nous sommes désolées de te déranger, murmura Yuna, mais Rikku ne se sent pas bien. J'ai essayé de lui faire des soins, mais je crois que ma magie ne peut rien faire.

J'entendais dans sa voix que Yuna avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait avant de venir me voir, et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Yuna… Va te coucher, je t'en prie. Je vais m'en occuper, j'ai quelques médicaments avec moi.

Soulagée, Yuna laissa Rikku entrer en me signifiant que je pouvais à tout moment venir la rechercher si besoin était.

- Qu'as-tu Rikku?

- Je ne sais pas…

Sa voix était faible.

- J'ai mal au ventre, je sens des picotements dans mes jambes, et j'ai froid…

- Ton front est brûlant, ma chérie. Viens t'allonger. Je vais te donner une potion censée faire baisser la fièvre.

Pendant que je cherchai ma fiole dans mes bagages, Rikku s'allongeait sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire que je n'avais jamais cru aux bienfaits de cette potion, mais c'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour dissimuler ma peur. Je ne savais absolument pas d'où pouvait venir ce malaise, et je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Finalement, je trouvai la fiole, en versait quelques gouttes dans un verre et le tendait à Rikku.

- Rikku, je vais à la cuisine chercher des compresses.

Je courrai voir le propriétaire du refuge, alertant Auron et Wakka au passage.

- Monsieur, pardonnez-moi, mais une des filles est malade…

Je lui décrivais rapidement les symptômes. Il réfléchit un moment, puis m'expliqua que les monstres de la forêt, quand ils meurent, sécrètent un gaz invisible qui peut provoquer ces réactions, ainsi que certaines crises d'hystérie. Le cas était cependant extrêmement rare puisqu'il fallait être à une distance relative du monstre, et après un laps de temps assez long. Je me souvenais que Rikku s'était penchée sur une carcasse pour la détrousser. Tout s'expliquait. L'homme me tendit une fiole contenant un remède qui agirait cette nuit, ainsi Rikku serait en parfaite forme le lendemain. Il me conseillait cependant de dormir avec elle cette nuit pour pouvoir agir rapidement en cas de crise d'hystérie. Je le remerciais et allait soigner la jeune Al-bedh. Une fois qu'elle fut mise hors de danger, je la couchais dans mon lit et la recouvrais chaudement, puis je sortis de ma chambre pour aller voir Yuna. Wakka sortait de la chambre l'air tout content, mais je n'avais pas la tête à lui parler. Il m'alpaga cependant en me demandant comment allait Rikku. Je lui expliquais, puis repartis précipitamment dans ma chambre pour chercher la potion que le propriétaire m'avait expressément demander de lui ramener après usage. Une fois ma besogne achevée, je toquais à la porte de Yuna.

- Une minute, je suis sous la douche.

J'entendais en effet l'eau couler, puis s'arrêter. Deux minutes plus tard Yuna m'ouvrait. Un linge protégeait son corps humide.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais sous la douche.

- Aucun problème. Rikku va bien, elle va passer la nuit avec moi.

- Très bien. Ben alors bonne nuit, Lulu!

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a eu?

- Une intoxication alimentaire je présume?

- Elle a été intoxiquée par le gaz sécrété par la carcasse qu'elle a volé.

- Ho! Et tu l'as soignée? Elle va bien?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Lulu, je pense que tu es fatiguée comme moi, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, j'aimerai juste terminer ma douche!

- Bonne nuit ma petite.

- A demain!

Elle referma la porte violemment. Toutes ces émotions m'avaient vidée, je sombrais dans le sommeil dès que j'eus éteint ma lumière.

Le lendemain, Rikku allait mieux, même si sa nuit avait été plutôt agitée, avec quelques crises de fièvre que je soignais à coup de pilules. Nous pûmes reprendre la route en direction de Macalania. Il est inutile de raconter comment des Al-bedhs nous ont empêché de mener à bien notre quête en envoyant des machines sur notre route. Inutile de raconter avec quel courage et savoir-faire nous les avons dégommés. Puis Yuna est partie avec Tromell au temple, pendant que nous voyagions en moto-neige. Arrivés au temple, une atmosphère étrange et malsaine régnait, sans que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Nous apprîmes que Yuna était en pourparler avec Lord Seymour, et nous fûmes conduits dans une chambre. J'en profitais pour m'allonger et rattraper ma nuit mouvementée. Seulement avais-je à peine fermé les yeux que Wakka me secouait violemment en criant que Yuna venait de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, que ce Seymour n'était qu'un tueur, qu'il avait tué son père, et que cette folle de Yuna avait sûrement comme idée de l'arrêter. Sans réfléchir, je pris mon arme et me précipitais à la suite de mes amis vers la salle du trône. Sur le chemin, Auron m'expliqua qu'ils avaient consultés la sphère de Jyscal, le père de Seymour qui expliquait comment son fils l'avait assassiné et que Yuna devait aussi l'avoir vue.

Yuna et Seymour en était au face-à-face verbal quand nous arrivâmes avec nos armes et la rage folle de faire mordre la poussière à cette ordure. Le combat fut rude, mais rien en comparaison de la suite… Nous avons fui le temple, poursuivis par les soldats de Seymour qui nous accusaient d'avoir tué leur maître. Nous avons rencontré plusieurs adversaires avant de retrouver Sin… Je ne me rappelle pas de tout… Tout s'est enchaîné dans une folie sanguinaire où les sentiments n'avaient plus leur place. Je me rappelle mon réveil sur une plage, le soleil de plomb s'abattant sur ma pauvre peau blanche. Je me relevai, mes articulations craquant de partout. Ma tête était lourde, très lourde…

Soudain j'entendis un cri:

- Hohé!

Tidus. J'aurai reconnu sa voix entre mille. Même si je m'en défendais, ce gosse m'avait touchée au plus profond de moi-même. Je courrai pour me rapprocher du cri.

- Tidus!

- Y a quelqu'un!

- C'est moi!

Je le vis en haut de la dune et lui fit de grands signes tout en continuant de courir vers lui. Je savais que ma raison faisait la moue, mais j'avais besoin de laisser parler mon cœur. Peut-être que la chaleur avait quelques néfastes conséquences sur mon esprit…Je m'arrêtais juste devant lui. Il regardait au loin.

- Tidus? Ça va?

- Oui, ça va… Je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu sais où sont les autres?

- Non je n'ai vu personne.

- Oh, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Yuna…

- Je l'espère aussi. Mais je suis là, au moins nous sommes deux.

- Excuse-moi, mais je préférai la compagnie de Auron pour nous protéger.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, moi. Et je te prie de croire qu'avec ma magie noire, tu n'as rien à craindre.

- Arrête d'essayer de m'impressionner, Lulu. On est dans la même merde, je te le rappelle. Les deux dans un désert, sans eau, perdus, ne sachant ni comment on est arrivé là ni où on va.

Je me tus. Je savais qu'il cherchait encore à me faire du mal. Comme il ne pouvait plus m'avoir, il était méchant. Des enfantillages, certes. Mais des enfantillages qui font mal.

- Hé, mais c'est Auron!

- Tidus!

Il courait retrouver son maître. Je le regardai s'éloigner, encore une fois. C'était lui qui courait, mais j'avais l'impression de toujours être à sa suite, de lui courir après. Je ne m'en serais pas doutée, mais Tidus m'avait rappelé quelque chose: le sentiment qu'il y a juste avant de tomber amoureux. Ce tout petit moment où on n'est pas sûr, on se demande où on va, est-ce qu'il m'aime, m'aime pas… Je ne l'avais connu qu'une fois, quand j'avais rencontré Chappu. Notre amitié était tellement simple, limpide, que je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle n'était que le prémisse d'une belle histoire. Je me rappelle du bonheur que j'ai éprouvé. J'avais l'impression que l'étincelle de l'amour était rentrée dans mon regard pour l'éternité. Rien ne me faisait peur, tant que j'étais aux côtés de Chappu. C'est ce que Tidus me faisait ressentir, peut-être parce que mon cœur était sec depuis trop longtemps… Je ne le sais pas.

Je retrouvais les deux hommes, puisque Tidus n'était plus un jeune homme, et nous nous mîmes en quête des autres.


	4. L'airship

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous continerez d'aimer! _

_Toujours merci pour vos rewiews, et pour celle de Naomi Granger, il me semble que Tidus a en fait 17 ans (comme Yuna...) et que donc ils ont 7 ans de différence. Ce n'est pas très important mais merci d'avoir souligné cette petite incohérence de ma part!_

* * *

Cid, le père de Rikku, nous avait remercié pour notre intervention dans son refuge. Nous avions pu sauver quelques vies, même si le refuge Al-bedh avait explosé. Après la réunion, j'étais sortie du cockpit et m'étais rendue dans une sorte de grande salle à manger au milieu de laquelle trônait une immense table en fornica. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo et pris un soda. J'avais besoin de me poser après toutes ces émotions. Yuna avait disparu, et je ne savais pas où la trouver. J'avais l'impression d'avoir failli à ma mission, même si je sentais que je n'étais pas la seule responsable.

Ma tête était lourde, à trop réfléchir… Je ne savais plus où j'en étais… J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Auron apparut. Il s'assit en face de moi et mis ses lunettes devant mes yeux. Je pense qu'il me regardait.

- Ça va?

- Comme ça peut aller. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

- Ecoute, je le comprends. Nous avons vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps. Moi aussi de temps en temps je suis lasse…

- Mais nous devons être forts. Nous sommes les anciens, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faiblir. Il faut aussi aider les jeunes.

- C'est vrai, même si je trouve bizarre que tu te considères comme une ancienne.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Nous sommes tous deux les gardiens de Yuna, nous sommes au même niveau, non?

- Vu comme ça oui, mais tu oublies que tu étais bien plus jeune quand je t'ai connue… Enfin, tu avais… laisse-moi réfléchir…

Je regardais Auron puiser dans ses souvenirs. C'est vrai qu'il avait passé quelques temps à Besaid avec Braska, avant de partir chercher Jecht. Je savais qu'il était venu, mais je ne m'en rappelais pas. A l'époque, j'étais avec Chappu. Et je ne voyais que lui.

- Tu avais 17 ans. Tu courrai sur la plage en pagne, le soleil dorant ta peau. Je m'en souviens… Tu étais pleine de vie et d'amour. Très différente d'aujourd'hui…

Je crispais mes lèvres pour dessiner un rictus moqueur.

- Voilà, c'est exactement ça, Lulu. J'aimerai savoir ce qui a transformé ton joli sourire insouciant en rictus narquois. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es modelé un masque, mais que tu n'arrives pas à cacher que tu ne vas pas bien.

- C'est quoi aller bien, Auron? C'est impossible de bien aller dans cette histoire, avec Sin qui menace chaque jour, cet assassin de Seymour qui a le soutient du peuple, Yuna qui a disparu… Il y a des jours plus facile que d'autres.

- Tu caches bien tes cartes. Je sens qu'une nouvelle blessure s'est ouverte en toi.

- Tu es perspicace, Auron. Mais si tu l'étais un tout petit plus, tu saurais que je ne te dirai jamais de quoi il s'agit.

- Et comment pourrais-je le savoir?

- Parce que tu ferais la même chose.

Il sourit dans son manteau et répondit:

- En fait, toi et moi on se ressemble un peu…

- A mon avis pas qu'un peu…

La porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et Tidus entra, suivi de Rikku.

- Yuna a été repérée, elle se trouve à Bevelle! Nous partons à son secours!

Tidus était hystérique. Rikku un peu plus posée.

- Cid a dit qu'on y serait demain après-midi.

- Très bien, répondit Auron. Je ne suis pas mécontent de passer une nuit dans un vrai lit, même si le sommeil ne va pas venir tout seul…

- Oui, tu as raison! Répondit Rikku. Nous allons manger d'ici une demi-heure.

- Merci, mais je ne viendrai pas manger. Je suis réellement épuisé.

- Oh, Auron! Viens manger avec nous!

- Je suis désolé, mais je crois que ma journée est terminée. Et je n'ai pas faim.

- Très bien, reprit Tidus. Nous, on va se remplir le ventre, vous aurez peut-être les restes!

Je laissai partir ce tourbillon de jeunesse avant de reprendre la parole:

- Je suis soulagée de savoir où est Yuna. Nous ne tarderons pas à la sauver.

- Oui. Tidus doit être content.

- Oui… Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose?

- Oui?

- Je crois que tu as un ticket avec Rikku.

- Hein !

- Mon expérience de femme amoureuse me dit qu'à la manière de te regarder, elle aimerait bien te parler d'autre chose que de Yuna ou de repas…

- Elle est tellement jeune…

- Oui, mais pour elle tu es un peu le fantasme. Et puis, elle trouve Wakka trop lourd, Tidus est avec Yuna et je doute qu'elle trouve des attraits à Kimari. Tu es le seul mec potable libre de l'aventure. C'est normal, ce trip des hommes plus âgés!

- Tu sais quoi, Lulu?

- Non?

- Je le sais. Pas besoin de faire polytechnique pour le comprendre.

- Et ça ne t'inspire rien?

- Je préfère les femmes plus mûres.

Il s'était levé.

- Auron, je sais très bien à quoi on est en train de jouer.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors que ça reste un jeu.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je crois que nous deux nous nous ferons moins mal en restant amis. On est trop pareil.

- Tu as raison, en fait.

- Merci, mais je le sais!

- Bon, alors en tant qu'ami je me permets de t'abandonner pour aller me coucher.

- Bonne nuit Auron.

- Bonne nuit Lulu, mais j'aimerai te dire une chose: quoiqu'il puisse s'être passé ou se passer dans ta vie, tu es devenue une femme bien.

Je le laissai partir, et finis mon verre. Ma conversation avec Auron m'avait fait réfléchir. Il était évident que je m'étais engagée dans cette aventure dans le rôle de gardienne de Yuna. Je ne voulais que la protéger, je voulais la mettre au devant de la scène. Mais peut-être que je n'avais pas réalisé que ce voyage n'était pas une affaire que l'on règle sans s'attacher. Ce voyage faisait à présent partie de ma vie, c'était ma vie. Je me devais de la vivre, de donner tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre, la tête, le cœur. Quitte à souffrir. La mort de Chappu avait mis trois points de suspension à ma vie, l'aventure avec Tidus y pointait un point d'exclamation. Je devais me retrouver, savoir ce que j'étais. Je l'avais un peu oublié…


	5. Bevelle

_Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre... il est long j'espère que vous aurez la patience de lire jusqu'au bout! _

_Merci Arkel pour ta review. Oui, je prévois d'expliquer comment Lulu retourne vers Wakka, mais elle aura besoin de quelques étapes pour cela!_

_Voilà, j'espère juste que l'histoire ne vous semble pas trop linéaire, mais il m'est assez difficile de sortir du scénario déjà si travaillé du jeu en lui-même. Sinon bonne lecture et à une prochaine!_

_

* * *

_

Une main glacée se posa sur mon épaule

- Lulu, réveille-toi…

Je clignais des yeux, sans comprendre où je me trouvais réellement. Puis peu à peu je reconnu les néons de la salle à manger, le froid du fornica qui collait à mes coudes. Je m'étais endormie sur la table. La moue encore ensommeillée, je tournais la tête et rencontrai le visage rond de Wakka.

- Comment ça va?

- Bien, bien. Et toi?

- Comme ça peut aller. Je me suis endormie, je crois…

- Oui, je vois ça. On t'a entendue, puis on a cru que tu étais allée te coucher avec Auron.

- Non, non, j'étais là. Je crois que j'ai quelques heures de sommeil en retard.

- Oui, ce voyage ne laisse pas beaucoup de répit. Ni pour dormir, ni pour parler. J'ai l'impression de ne pas faire le même voyage que toi!

Je souris, soulagée. Cette voix me rappelait le temps de l'insouciance, elle était teintée du soleil de Besaid.

- Depuis Guadosalam tu as l'air tellement changé. Quelque chose s'est brisé dans ton regard. Pourquoi? Est-ce Chappu?

- Non Wakka… J'ai définitivement enterré Chappu. Il ne me reste que son souvenir, et de délicieux souvenirs. Maintenant, je veux voir l'avenir. Et il me fait peur.

- Lulu, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te fermes. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps! Peut-être que j'en demande trop, mais j'aimerai pouvoir t'aider. Parce que je fais tout ce que je peux, mais j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien!

- Tais-toi, Wakka. Sans toi, sans ton amitié, je ne sais pas où j'en serai. Tu as toujours été là, et de la meilleure manière qui soit.

- Sauf après la mort de Chappu… Tu es partie, pendant deux ans.

- hut. C'est fini. Je ne veux pas en parler.

- C'est toujours comme ça. Tu te fermes avant que l'on puisse t'aider. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là.

Je le pris dans mes bras. J'avais besoin d'un peu de douceur. Mais elle fut de courte durée, car Tidus fit à nouveau irruption dans la pièce pour nous avertir que nous arrivions à Bevelle. Au début, il se braqua un peu. Je savais que c'était parce que j'étais dans les bras de Wakka. Même si en vérité je me serai passée de cette réaction, vu que je savais pertinemment qu'il se fâchait de voir Wakka à la place qu'il avait occupé auparavant, et non pas parce il était jaloux de me voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Peu à peu son excitation reprit le dessus, sûrement à la perspective de retrouver Yuna. Je ne voulais pas faire la bêtise de croire que c'était pour moi. Je refusais de souffrir encore. J'avertis Tidus que je me préparais et que je montais sur le pont. Wakka me prit le bras pour me ramener dans ma chambre où je préparais en deux temps trois mouvements mes armes pour le combat, même si j'étais plus habile en magie noire. Mais avec Lord Seymour, je préférais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Je fus soudain projetée sur mon lit: Cid avait atterri. Ma tête avait fracassé assez violemment le bord du lit, je mis quelques minutes à me remettre sur pied. Mais à peine avais-je glissé un poignard dans un pli de ma robe que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Trois soldats firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation!

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

Je regardais le premier soldat dans les yeux. C'était un jeune homme blond, sûrement une jeune recrue. Je l'imaginais il y a moins d'un an, flânant sur le port du Luca, la mer se reflétant dans son bleu regard. Il devait tenir une belle jeune fille par la main ou jouer avec son petit frère, ou encore faire une bataille d'eau avec une bande de copains. Et puis il s'était inscrit dans l'armée, et maintenant il était en train de m'arrêter, moi dont le seul crime avait été de préférer la justice aux lois de la hiérarchie. Ce jour je n'étais plus une femme, j'étais une criminelle. C'était ce qu'il pensait. Il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait, je m'en fichais. C'était lui l'inhumain, pour ne pas voir que c'était Lord Seymour le criminel et non pas moi. Grand blond, tu es devenu inhumain, même si tu me regardes avec des yeux emplis de désir vorace pour mes formes pour me faire croire que tu n'es encore qu'un homme. Tu ne sais pas que dans tes yeux tu gardes le reflet de toutes les victimes que tu as tuées au nom d'une justice qui n'a plus de raison d'être. Je pourrai te dire tout ça, mais tu ne me croirais pas. Ou pire: ça te détruirait.

Je les laissai passer les menottes autour de mes poignets et me conduire au dehors du vaisseau où m'attendaient déjà Rikku et Tidus qui s'étaient précipité dehors pour se faire cueillir par la garde personnelle de Lord Seymour. Sans attendre mes partenaires je fus entraînée dans un cachot avant d'être présentée devant un tribunal où l'on me condamna pour le meurtre de Lord Seymour. Condamnée pour le meurtre de l'homme qui me jugeait… Car Lord Seymour était devenu un Errant, c'est à dire qu'il n'avait pas rejoint l'Au-delà et qu'il était devenu immortel. Comédie. Tout n'était que comédie de la mort dans le gouvernement de Spira. J'entendis Tidus qui essayait de protester, de prouver son innocence et celle de Yuna. Rikku en rajoutait. J'aurai aimé les faire taire. Ça me dégoûtait d'entendre que tant d'évidence était taxée de tissus de mensonges et calomnies.

A la fin du procès, deux peines avaient été décidées: Tidus, Rikku et Wakka étaient condamnés à être jeté dans un canal souterrain qui n'offrait aucune chance de sortie. Yuna, Auron, Kimari et moi avions été enfermés dans un cachot de la Via Purifico, détenus dans cette aire remplie de monstres. Pour limiter nos chances de survie, ils nous avaient emprisonnés dans quatre coins différents de la Via Purifico.

Je m'étais retrouvée seule, enchaînée dans un cachot. Bien sûr que j'étais désespérée, que je savais que je ne reverrai jamais la lumière du jour et que ma vie s'arrêtait aux grilles de cette cage. Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder la situation avec ironie. J'étais une nouvelle victime sacrifiée au nom de la perversion des hommes. Peut-être qu'un jour la vérité serait rétablie, mais je ne serai plus là pour la chanter…

Un bruit de pas ferraillé me sortit de mes pensées. Je levais la tête et vit le soldat blond s'approcher. Je me redressais, ma fierté m'interdisait de me montrer voûtée, et lui demandais s'il avait été engagé pour me tuer.

- Non… Je viens juste vous apporter à manger. Nous ne voulons pas que les détenus meurent de faim…

- Nous serons ainsi plus gras pour les monstres qui nous boufferont…

- Je pense que le gouvernement a les mêmes idées que vous. Vous seriez une parfaite politicienne.

Il était entré dans la cellule et avait ouvert mes chaînes pour me permettre de manger ma soupe avec dignité.

- Oui, si la cruauté est la maîtresse de chacun de ces hommes.

- Je dirai plutôt qu'ils ont une bonne vision des mesures à prendre.

- Quel âge avez-vous, jeune homme?

- 20 ans.

- 20 ans… C'est encore l'âge des illusions. Comment pouvez-vous vivre et servir dans un monde si noir?

- Pardon!

- Pensez-vous que j'aurai sauté à la gorge de Lord Seymour si je n'avais pas eu de très bonnes raisons? Pensez-vous que je suis cruelle?

- Comme toutes les femmes.

- Voyons mon jeune ami, vous devenez railleur. Ou alors n'avez- vous eu que des mauvaises expériences…

- Oh non, j'ai de très bons souvenirs. Mais j'ai toujours été persuadé que les femmes ont l'intelligence pour servir leur cruauté, tandis que les hommes n'utilisent que la force. Inutile de faire un dessin pour savoir quelle méthode est la plus efficace.

- Vous êtes intelligent, jeune homme, même si vous n'êtes pas du bon côté…

- Personnellement je me trouve du très bon côté.

- C'est à dire?

- Je suis à l'intérieure de la cellule, avec vous.

Je le voyais venir. Depuis qu'il avait frissonné en passant mes poignets dans les menottes. Je n'étais pas persuadée que mes compagnons auraient aussi à manger.

- Vu de cette manière, vous avez peut-être raison.

Je passais ma main sur son visage. Il tressaillit, visiblement étonné de la tournure des événements. Je lui retirai son casque et passai ma main dans ses boucles blondes. C'était encore un enfant. Un enfant tueur, certes, mais à qui on n'avait pas encore appris à ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus. Après la distance établie entre nous par les lois, ma caresse lui faisait perdre toute animosité à mon égard. Il pensait, comme une jeune fille qui croit encore aux contes de fées, que même une prisonnière et son bourreau n'étaient encore qu'une femme et un homme. Il faut dire que j'ai bien su le lui faire croire. Je me suis approchée de lui, lentement, pour venir poser un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me regardait sans comprendre, mais son instinct se réveilla bien assez vite pour m'enlacer et m'allonger sur le sol. Il me parlait, mais ses mots ne pénétraient pas mon oreille. De toutes façons ces mots je les avais déjà tant entendus, et les hommes ne se renouvellent pas. Il était tellement absorbé par ma poitrine qu'il n'entendit pas le cliquetis d'un bout de fer qui tombe à terre. Je ramassai le couteau et le lui plantai juste dans le cœur, en douceur. Il eu mal, mais la douleur ne vient qu'augmenter son excitation. Ce n'est que quand il se rendit compte que la vie le quittait que la peur vint remplir son regard. Je fermai les yeux. Je pris la clé de la cellule sur le corps sans vie et sortis de ma prison.

Avec le recul je me dis que sa mort n'était peut-être pas nécessaire. Qu'il me suffisait de le séduire pour qu'il me laisse partir. Oui, peut-être que ça aurait été mieux… Mais voilà, je l'ai tué parce qu'il agissait exactement comme je l'avais prédis, parce qu'il n'avait réussi qu'à me persuader encore plus du jugement que j'avais des hommes jusqu'à ce jour. Bah, au moins il m'avait fait rire.

Comment mon cœur est-il devenu aussi sec? Chappu, le feu que tu as allumé en moi a-t-il brûlé mon cœur au point de le rendre insensible? Tidus n'a fait que craquer une allumette; un éclair de passion, un éclat de bonheur… qui craque.

Je marchais sans m'en rendre compte au milieu du dédale; c'est peut-être cette inconscience qui me préserva de rencontrer des monstres avant que je n'atteigne la cellule d'Auron.

- Lulu? Que fais-tu là?

- Chut, je suis venue te délivrer.

Je m'agenouillai devant la porte et tournai dans la serrure la clé que j'avais subtilisée au soldat.

- Comment as-tu ces clés?

- C'est un secret…

- Un secret de femme?

- Oui.

- Alors ce n'est pas un secret… Le soldat s'est trompé de cellule, il est venu chez moi avant. Je pense deviner ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Trop bien connaître les femmes te sera fatal, un jour. Les femmes sont faites pour rester mystérieuses.

Le déclic de la serrure me fit arrêter cette conversation futile, et Auron et moi partîmes à la recherche des autres. Kimari avait réussi, par sa force extraordinaire, à briser les fers de sa cellule. Yuna dormait, il me sembla nécessaire de la réveiller pour trouver un moyen de sortir.

- Laisse, me murmura Auron, je vais la réveiller. Elle est faible et je pense qu'elle aimera manger un peu du pain que le soldat t'a laissé avant de repartir.

- D'accord. Rejoignez- nous, nous partons en éclaireurs. Je ne crois pas qu'il faille rester trop longtemps au même endroit…

- Entendu. Tracez des signes sur le mur pour que nous puissions vous retrouver.

Je repris la course folle dans le dédale en compagnie de Kimari. Je voulais à tout prix retrouver la sortie. En revoyant Yuna et sa jeunesse, et en pensant à Tidus qui l'attendait au dehors s'il avait réussi à sortir, j'avais compris que je devais vivre pour protéger Yuna. Mourir, c'était mon choix, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Sur la route nous rencontrâmes plusieurs monstres que nous écartâmes séance tenante. Je sentais en moi une sorte d'euphorie meurtrière. Ces monstres n'étaient que des barrières, des obstacles à ma course vers la sortie.

Un coup, un jet de flamme, une gelée de froid, un coup de tonnerre, une vague d'eau… et enfin l'éclat de lumière de la fin de ce tunnel. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds et Kimari m'avait pris dans ces bras pour me soulager. J'entendis soudain le petite voix de Yuna qui me criait de les attendre, mais cela ne servait à rien car elle courrait bien plus vite que nous et qu'elle nous rattrapa. Je sortais du tunnel juste à temps pour la voir se précipiter dans les bras de Tidus. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces, murmurant des "j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir". Pour ceux qui avaient encore des doutes sur leur relation, un clin d'œil entendu entre tous les autres gardiens suffit à faire passer le message.

L'attendrissement ne put s'éterniser, comme nous fûmes à nouveau attaqué par Seymour. Cette fois encore nous réussîmes à le vaincre avant de nous enfuir dans la forêt.


	6. Forêt de Macalania

Voilà la suite! Comme cette partie est longue et riche en événements (ménageons le suspens) je posterai la suite plus tard, quand je l'aurai écrite!

Sinon merci Arkel de me donner des conseils ou des impressions, cela me permet de voir comment les personnages sont perçus, ce qui n'est pas un mal pour rester dans le ton juste! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi cette partie!

Merci aussi Katoryu Diethel, ne t'en fais pas pour la suite elle cogite! Bonne lecture et j'espère que tu aimeras!

Maintenant place au texte, c'est le plus important!

* * *

Je ne sentais plus mes pieds quand nous nous arrêtâmes dans une clairière. 

- Je crois que cet endroit sera idéal, commenta Auron.

En silence Kimari sortait les tentes de son sac et avec l'aide de Wakka et Auron les montait. Tidus, Yuna et Rikku étaient partis chercher du bois, et moi-même je sortais les provisions pour commencer à préparer le dîner. Nous commencions à avoir chacun nos tâches respectives au sein du groupe, ce qui n'était pas un mal puisque nous évitions ainsi de grosses disputes entre les jeunes qui n'avaient jamais envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Une fois que le campement fût monté, les hommes décidèrent d'aller chercher des réserves d'eau et je restais seule à peler quelques pommes de terre.

- Je peux t'aider?

Je relevais les yeux. Tidus.

- Ça tu peux toujours, si tu sais ce que c'est qu'un couteau et une pomme de terre.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule. Je te rappelle que mon père a disparu quand j'avais sept ans et que j'ai appris pas mal de choses depuis son départ. Donne-moi les navets, on va faire une soupe de légumes, ça nous réchauffera.

- Tu as raison, je ne savais plus quoi faire de ces navets. Au prochain magasin, dans la plaine Félicité, il faudra acheter quelques provisions.

- D'accord, si tu veux je viendrai avec toi. Je dois t'avouer que je préfère faire la cuisine que m'occuper du bois ou de monter les tentes avec les hommes. J'ai toujours bien aimé cuisiner.

- J'aurai peut-être besoin de ton aide, pour porter les provisions pendant le voyage. Je me demande ce que vous, ces mâles, avez à la place de l'estomac! Une avaleuse?

- Tu ne dois pas avoir si tord! Mais nous avons besoin de force pour toutes ces épreuves!

- Oui, en effet. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas mécontente de nous reposer un peu ce soir. Demain nous pouvons faire la grasse matinée, la plaine Félicité ne va pas bouger. Je sais que nous devons faire au plus vite pour arrêter Seymour, mais si nous tirons trop sur la corde nous ne serons pas efficaces non plus…

- Tu as raison. Je suis aussi content de pouvoir me reposer ce soir… enfin je ne suis sûr que ça va être de tout repos!

- Je tirai le regard de mes pelures de patates pour rencontrer dans son regard un éclat coquin.

- Tidus tu ne vas pas remettre ça, on en a déjà parlé!

- Ah mais je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de Yuna! Je crois que ce soir c'est le bon.

Yuna? Ah bon? Mais viens me le dire en face! Tu veux quoi, ma bénédiction!

- C'est bien… je vois que ta tentative de séduction a eu le résultat souhaité…

- Lulu, ne déconne pas avec ça. Tu sais que je l'aime, et je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur… Tu ne veux pas me donner des conseils?

J'aurai aimé qu'il me raconte une bonne blague, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai cru. Mais il ne riait pas du tout… Je n'avais aucune envie de l'aider dans ses relations futures, mais je me rappelais que c'était pour Yuna, et peut-être que grâce à moi elle aurait cette première fois magique qu'espèrent toutes les jeunes filles. Je prodiguais quelques conseils à mon ancien amant, bien qu'en réalité il n'ait pas grand chose à envier ou à craindre.

- Merci Lulu. Encore une fois tu es ma maîtresse.

Il laissa l'emprunte mouillée d'un baiser sur ma joue et mit la soupe à cuire. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tord…

Je vis arriver un troupeau de 5 babouins dégoulinants et écarquillais les yeux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait, bande de gamins!

- Oh toi le prof, répondit Wakka, tu ne perds rien pour attendre!

En deux temps trois mouvements Kimari était venu s'ébrouer juste devant moi, m'aspergeant de grosses gouttelettes qui inondèrent ma robe.

- Mais ça serait trop vous demander, un petit peu de respect!

- Ecoute Lulu, commença Yuna, tu es trop sérieuse… Rire un peu ne te fera pas de mal!

- Yuna, je n'ai plus l'âge de…

Tidus m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait jetée dans le lac sous le regard amusé de tous les autres. J'avais bu la tasse, mon maquillage avait coulé, bref je n'étais pas belle à voir. Et tout le monde riait. Mais qu'y avait-il de si drôle! Je m'étais forgée une réputation depuis des années, je m'étais même emmurée dedans, et je refusais de la voir fondre pour quelques gouttes d'eau. La moue boudeuse, je m'asseyais dans l'eau et refusais de ressortir avant que tout le monde ne parte.

- Voyons Lulu, tu n'es pas belle quand tu fais la tête! Plaisanta Auron. Regarde, moi aussi je suis mouillé!

En effet, tout le monde était trempé. La situation, l'eau, la fatigue, bref tout, provoqua chez moi un éclat de rire qui vint faire écho à mon désespoir. Tout le monde suivit le mouvement et nous fûmes bientôt tous dans l'eau en train de faire une bataille. Je n'avais plus ri ainsi depuis si longtemps que pour la première fois depuis des années je ne me posais pas en spectatrice objective de ma vie, je ne me jugeais pas. Je faisais l'enfant parce que je l'avais oubliée depuis bien trop longtemps, et ça me faisait un bien fou. La suite de la soirée se passa dans une même atmosphère, nous dégustâmes la soupe avec entrain autour d'un bon feu. Il y avait un peu d'euphorie dans cette soirée, peut-être parce que nous profitions de tous les instants de bonheur à fond. Nous fermions juste les yeux, pour ne pas imaginer que c'était peut-être le dernier…

Après le repas et quelques parties de cartes, Yuna s'en alla au bord du lac. Je regardais Tidus sévèrement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Rikku, Kimari et Auron entamèrent une énième partie de cartes, et Wakka alla se coucher. Même s'il était toujours de bonne humeur, c'était un véritable enfant, qui avait besoin de dormir. La nuit était douce, et je me laissai bercer par l'air enivrant des herbes parfumées. J'avais simplement besoin de profiter de la quiétude de la nuit. Juste… ne penser à rien.

Mon mutisme fut longtemps respecté, quand Auron vint me demander de faire une petite promenade.

- De toutes façons, ces deux-là trichent!

- Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui est un mauvais perdant! S'exclama Rikku.

- Auron ne perd jamais, jeune fille, tu devrais le savoir!

- Justement, je ne le sais pas…

- Mais je viens avec plaisir me promener, terminais-je.

Il me prit le bras pendant que Kimari se glissait sous des couvertures et que Tidus rejoignait Yuna. Je fermais les yeux un instant, pour ne pas le voir courir vers le lac. J'étais triste, même si je ne le devais pas. Je savais que j'étais seule responsable de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mais en fait, dans quelle situation me trouvais-je? Depuis ma nuit avec Tidus j'étais entrée dans une zone de transition, une sorte de flou informe. Je ne savais plus ce que j'avais voulu, ce que je voulais, ce que je regrettais, ce qui me donnait des remords. Je blâmais l'attitude de Tidus parce qu'il réagissait comme un gamin, n'écoutant que son désir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, parce que cette situation c'était moi qui l'avait installée en brisant ma relation avec lui, en ne lui donnant aucun lendemain. Mais peut-être avais-je fait une erreur? Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas eu droit, moi aussi, à ma belle histoire? Parce que j'aurai été une rivale de Yuna, et que je ne le voulais pas. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire de mal à ma petite Yuna. J'avais appris à penser d'abord à elle, ensuite à moi.

Protéger Yuna pour ne pas aimer un homme? La bonne affaire. Rictus qui vient tirer mes lèvres. Tidus, toi et moi nous sommes tous deux approchés bien près de notre histoire… mais nous avons tous deux rebroussé chemin…


	7. Forêt de Macalania II

- Tu es bien songeuse, Lulu.

Je souris, mais ne répondis pas. Je n'avais pas envie de parler, et je savais que Auron appréciait aussi le silence. Je me surpris à me souvenir des premiers temps où je connaissais Auron. J'avais 17 ans, il était venu à Besaid avant de repartir avec Braska pour le pèlerinage de ce dernier. Il était un tout jeune homme de 24 ans, sombre, replié sur lui-même. Pour la jeune fille que j'étais, je le voyais comme un jeune vieux. Il avait une voix de vieux, des paroles de vieux, des gestes de vieux. Il n'y avait que l'étonnante vivacité de son regard qui détonnait dans son allure et lui rendait justice.

Alors que je me promenai avec Auron dans la forêt de Macalania, je compris que ce que j'appréciais justement chez lui, c'était cette tranquillité un peu ancienne, sage, qui contrastait magnifiquement avec l'atmosphère générale. Je ris intérieurement en constatant que je n'étais pas mieux que lui, maintenant que j'avais aussi plus de 20 ans. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil. Certes, il avait vieilli physiquement, mais la femme que j'étais reconnaissait que l'âge ne lui portait aucun préjudice. De plus ses lunettes me laissaient imaginer que ses yeux avaient enfin trouvé l'étincelle de malice qui lui manquait dans sa jeunesse.

Il dû sentir que je l'observais et il entama une conversation sur la suite des événements. Un discours précis, structuré. Pas un mot de plus que le strict nécessaire. Auron tel qu'il se montrait depuis le début de l'aventure. J'avais cru qu'il m'avait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité, une facette qu'il me réservait. Pourquoi tant de réserve soudain ? J'avais justement aimé rencontrer cet esprit sensé, intelligent, qui pouvait me parler tactique de combat ou de poésie avec la même conviction et le même intérêt, avec cette voix qui pénétrait mon esprit.

Mes pensées furent détournée par un bruit d'éclaboussement d'eau. Craignant que ce ne fut encore quelques monstres, Auron et moi nous précipitâmes vers le lac pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En tête, je freinais ma course juste avant de sortir des buissons, et mis mon doigt sur la bouche.

- Chut… Ce n'est rien…

Auron se mit à côté de moi, et en écartant les branches put lui aussi voir ce qui m'avait soudain calmée en arrivant. Yuna et Tidus étaient enlacés au bord du lac dans une grande couverture que Tidus avait pris quand il avait quitté le camp. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et jouaient à se donner de tendres baisers. Je souris en prenant la main de Auron.

- Je crois qu'il faut les laisser…

- N'est-ce pas parce que tu n'as pas envie de les voir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Pas grand chose. J'avais juste cru comprendre que Tidus te trouvait à son goût, et tu me mentirais si tu me disais que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçue.

- En effet je le savais.

- Et je me suis laissé dire qu'une femme comme toi n'aimerait pas être délaissée au profit d'une autre.

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment délaissée… Enfin on ne peut pas dire ça comme ça…

J'avais laissé les mots me bercer, comme me parlant à moi-même. Je n'avais pas réalisé que Auron me demanderait des explications. Mais peut-être inconsciemment avais-je envie qu'il me les demandât, parce que je gardais cette aventure comme un secret qui à force de rester caché était condamné à pourrir.

Je lui racontais tout. Comment Tidus était venu me chercher, parce qu'il avait décidé que je serai la première. Comment je m'étais laissée faire, parce que j'avais trouvé que c'était un beau geste. Un peu de romantisme qui m'avait coûté cher. Il m'écouta, sans rien dire. Quand je terminais, en lui parlant des doutes qui m'avaient assaillis depuis cette nuit, il éclata de rire.

- Voyons ma petite Lulu, la sorcière que je connais fait une bien grande affaire d'une petite bleuette ! Et si je puis me permettre, tu t'es faite embobinée bien facilement !

- Merci Auron, comme tu l'as si bien deviné j'avais besoin de te raconter cette histoire pour que tu me fasses des reproches ! Comment tu peux me parler comme cela ! D'accord, j'ai été faible, mais d'une certaine manière n'était-ce pas mon rôle ? Tidus avait besoin de cette expérience pour satisfaire pleinement Yuna… C'est vrai que j'ai mal agi, mais c'est un mal pour un bien qui me tient beaucoup plus à cœur.

- Lulu, je sais que si tu le pouvais, tu te sacrifierais à la fin de ce pèlerinage pour sauver Yuna. Je sais que ta loyauté envers elle est très forte. Mais je crois que ta féminité est encore plus forte… Tu ne lui aurais pas sacrifié un homme. Avoue simplement que tu t'es faite roulée.

- Tu es méchant…

- Non, je t'aide juste à relativiser. Tidus ne mérite pas ta remise en question. Il a juste le mérite d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait au moment où il le voulait. Oublie maintenant.

- Je n'y arrive pas… Il est encore en moi… C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était mort. Je pourrai le reconquérir, si je le voulais, mais…

- Tu en es sûre ?

Je regardais les deux jeunes amants. Se mettre entre eux deux ? Quelle femme pourrait avoir le cœur de faire cela ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûre. Mais je ne le ferais pas, pour Yuna. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser.

- Moi, je n'en pense rien, de cette histoire. D'ailleurs c'est ta vie, tu en fait ce que tu veux.

- Merci Auron, mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour le savoir.

Il sourit d'une manière hautaine quand nous entendîmes un grand éclat de rire en provenance du lac :

- Coquiiiine !

- Hum, peut-être…

- Alors comme ça je n'étais pas le premier ? C'était qui ?

- Un secret…

Yuna et Tidus s'embrassèrent et je regardai Auron d'un air dubitatif. Tidus n'était pas le premier ?

- Mais qui ça peut être ? Yuna m'en aurait quand même parlé, j'en suis sûre !

- Tu sais, à cette âge-là les jeunes filles ne racontent pas tout… peut-être a-t-elle eu peur de ta réaction ?

- Mais Auron… Je la connais depuis toujours, déjà lors de ses premiers émois elle venait me demander des conseils, alors tu penses bien qu'elle m'en aurait demandé pour sa première fois ! Et puis, on en a parlé juste avant de partir, et elle m'a assuré n'avoir encore jamais fait l'amour, mais qu'elle attendait ce moment avec impatience et anxiété, mais que le plus important pour elle était de trouver la bonne personne… Ça veut dire qu'elle l'a fait pendant le voyage…

Je me repassais en revue le voyage depuis ses débuts… Même si je trouvais cela naturel, je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonner de ne pas me l'avoir dit, et pour cela elle méritait que je découvrisse son secret.


	8. Forêt de Macalania III

Comme je le disais, le voyage défilait devant mes yeux, mais je ne parvenais pas à décider d'un moment où Yuna aurait pu plus facilement sauter le pas. Je décidai que la meilleure solution était peut-être de passer en revue les hommes susceptibles de plaire à Yuna.

Bien sûr que Tidus lui plaisait, mais j'espérais que si c'était lui le premier il s'en rappellerait ! Non, visiblement Tidus et Yuna ne pouvaient pas avoir couché ensemble avant ce soir. Auron était aussi à disculper, je lui prêtais une abstinence exemplaire en matière de plaisirs charnels, même si je dois avouer que je n'aurais pas été contre… En réalité je ne pensais pas que Yuna puisse être attirée par lui. Kimari devait être éliminé, je ne voyais pas Yuna dans ses bras, pour des raisons physiques évidentes…

Auron me regardait me creuser le cerveau avec un apparent cynisme. Il enleva ses lunettes, et pour la première fois je vis son œil noir, l'autre fermé définitivement par… en réalité je ne le savais pas !

- D'où te vient cette cicatrice sur l'œil ?

- Une vieille blessure.

- On ne saura rien de plus.

- Non.

- Toujours aussi bavard.

- …

- Pas besoin de me prendre au pied de la lettre.

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresses tellement à Yuna ? Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement la laisser vivre ?

- Waw, j'ai droit à plus de trois mots… quelle chance j'ai ce soir !

- Ne détourne pas le sujet.

- C'est toi qui le détourne.

- Parce que c'est un sujet qui me dérange. C'est une des règles de la conversation. Quand un sujet te déranges, tu le contournes.

- Tu ne vas pas m'apprendre les règles de la conversation. Je les connais autant que toi. La preuve en est que j'ai aussi détourné le sujet.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est gênant… de dire que l'on est curieuse.

- Je ne suis pas curieuse !

- Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi ton trip ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Yuna. C'est un peu ma sœur, ma toute petite. Je lui ai beaucoup appris. Pas tout bien sûr, mais beaucoup sur la vie, les hommes… Et je n'aimerai pas qu'elle ait gâché tout ça en couchant avec n'importe qui !

- Je pense que tu sous-estimes Yuna. Elle n'est pas du genre à aller avec n'importe qui. Enfin, je l'espère !

- Tu vois, toi même tu doutes ! Elle est si influençable pour son âge ! Tu vois, il a suffit que Tidus lui fasse un clin d'œil et elle était dans ses bras !

- A d'autres…

- Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça !

- Lulu, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de cette aventure avec Tidus. Si tu le dénigres aujourd'hui, tu te dénigres toi-même de l'avoir un jour, même une heure, aimé.

- Tu as sûrement raison ! Mais cette aventure est tellement contraire à tout ce que j'ai vécu auparavant… Même si j'ai reçu chaque homme avec chaleur, la mort de Chappu avait gelé mon cœur pour toujours, du moins le pensais-je… Mais l'étincelle qu'est Tidus l'a déjà bien fait fondre…

- Lulu, d'où te vient cette froideur, cette noirceur ?

- Une vieille blessure…

Il sourit.

- Au fond on est pareil…

- Tu le penses ?

- Oui. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai revue. Tu t'es drapée de cette robe noire, symbole de cette armure qui fait croire que rien ne t'atteint… Mais ton regard est plein du désespoir qui t'envahit, et ça te ne pourra jamais le cacher. Comme tu ne pourras jamais cacher les traits que tes épreuves ont tracés sur ton visage. Ces épreuves à qui tu dois ta force et qui te rendent si belle…

- Merci Auron. A dire vrai je n'aime pas être cernée de la sorte. Mais cette fois je ne peux que me taire et avouer que tu as raison.

Encore une fois il me sourit. Sans vraiment y penser je me glissai dans ses bras et il me caressa les cheveux.

- Tu as gros sur le cœur, hein ?

- Oui…

- Je pleurais. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi… Juste… laisser les larmes couler le long de mes joues, laisser les doigts d'Auron arrêter leur course… Juste… Etre une petite fille qui a un gros chagrin. Auron restait impassible, exécutant ses gestes de réconfort comme il exécutait une technique de combat. Même si je m'interrogeais sur leur sincérité, j'en avais besoin.

- Lulu ! Auron !

C'était la voix stridente de Rikku. Nous étions partis depuis bien longtemps et je comprenais qu'elle s'inquiète. Nous ne relevâmes et Auron me prit par la taille pour retourner au camp. Je ne pus éviter de rencontrer le regard surpris et jaloux de Rikku, même si je n'en avais que peu à faire.

- Où étiez-vous ? Wakka et moi nous inquiétions !

- Nous avons juste été nous promener, ne t'en fais pas, Rikku, répondis-je. Et d'ailleurs inquiète-toi plutôt pour toi et va te coucher ! Demain la journée sera longue…

Sans discuter, pour une fois, Rikku se dirigea vers la tente qu'elle partageait avec Yuna et ferma rageusement l'ouverture. Auron me conduisit à ma tente quand je m'exclamais :

- Wakka !

- Quoi Wakka ?

J - e n'y avais pas pensé, mais il n'y a que lui qui aurait pu…

- Pu quoi ?

- Mais tu sais bien…

Tout me revenait en tête alors que je lui racontais cette nuit au refuge Al-bedh de la forêt de Macalania. Cette nuit où Rikku avait été malade. Après l'avoir soignée, j'étais sortie de la chambre et avait croisé Wakka qui sortait de chez Yuna avec un grand sourire…

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils avaient baisé…Même si cela semble possible.

- Auron ! C'est la seule solution ! Après Yuna était toute bizarre, comme distraite. Et en plus elle prenait une douche ! Comme pour se laver de son crime !

- Tu me fais rire ! Tu es bien placée pour parler de crime ! C'est juste une première fois, comme cela arrive souvent dans une vie, surtout d'adolescente !

- Oui, je sais, mais… mais… mais…

Je cherchais mes mots, totalement perdue face à l'incompréhension. Comment Wakka, qui m'avait proposé une vie avec lui quelques jours auparavant, cherchait en réalité à séduire Yuna ! Et il l'avait eue en plus ! Pourquoi les hommes finissent-ils toujours par obtenir ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Tu es jalouse.

- Oui !

- Tu ne cherches même plus à me contredire.

- Je dois t'avouer que ma jalousie me semble d'une futilité inouïe quand je pense à ce que je pense… Mais je ferai mieux de ne pas y penser… quelle horreur !

Je rageais. J'imaginais Wakka séduire Yuna après que Rikku ne soit partie. Comment aurait-il fait ? Il n'aurait rien dit. Il se serait juste rapproché et l'aurait embrassée. Elle n'aurait rien dit. Yuna ne sait pas dire non. Et puis il l'aurait allongée, et elle se serait laissée faire.

- Auron ? C'est répugnant !

* * *

_Voilà la suite et cette fois j'oublie pas une petite note pour vous remerciez de vos reviews! Continuez, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça peut me donner des idées pour la suite... J'espère que la fin n'a pas trop déçu certaines d'entre vous (dslée pour Seymour, mais j'ai un peu de peine avec lui malgré son charisme...) _

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, et je vous dit à une prochaine! _


	9. Forêt de Macalania IV

- Auron ? C'est répugnant !

- Oui… sans doute un peu trop…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Lulu, tu oublies dans ta version qu'au moment où Yuna et Wakka doivent baiser, nous jouions aux cartes avec les filles. Wakka était content parce qu'il venait de mettre une raclée à Rikku, gagnant la partie par-dessus le marché.

- Oui, mais… Il n'y a pas tellement d'autres personnes probables… A moins que ce soit avec un inconnu… Oh Yuna, tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais !

Je m'énervais sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma vie. Quoique… Non, cela ne me regardait pas. Auron était rentré dans ma tente et nous avions tenu ce discours à voix basse, comme Wakka dormait à quelques pas de là et que Rikku ne n'aurait pas dû tarder non plus.

- Lulu… Tu t'occupes de Yuna et de ses problèmes comme une sœur, tu veux donner des conseils à tout le monde… Mais parfois tu restes sourde aux réalités les plus évidentes…

- Quoi ? Quelle vérité ? Je ne comprends plus rien à cette histoire !

- J'étais avec Yuna sous la douche.

Eclair traversant le ciel et s'abattant sur la terre dans un bruit prodigieux. Je restai clouée sur place. Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'orage !

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Bien que j'aie de la peine je ne pense pas que tu aurais dit ça pour plaisanter. Mais… comment s'est arrivé ?

- Un peu de la même manière que toi…

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est elle est venue te chercher ?

- Non, mais je ne dirai pas que c'est moi… C'était simplement inconscient…

- Mais… mais… mais…

Auron avait les yeux baissés sur sa honte. Il ne plaisantait plus. Il ne se sentait plus en position de force. Et il avait de quoi ! Mais comment avait-il pu ! La fille de son meilleur ami !

- Je sais que tu ne trouves pas de mots pour m'exprimer ton dégoût. Moi-même je me regarde avec peine dans une glace aujourd'hui. Mais tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me confier, parce que tu as vécu à peu près la même chose que moi… Tout a commencé le premier soir. Je vous avais rejoint à Luca, puis nous avions pris la route de Mi'hen.

- Nous avions passé la nuit au refuge Al-bedh.

- Comme toutes les nuits, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et étais sorti faire un tour. Cela ne te rappelle rien ?

- Trop de choses.

- Elle m'avait suivi. Elle m'a rejoint et nous avons commencé à discuter. Longuement. De son père, de Sin, de son pèlerinage, de sa vie… De sa vie nous avons dérivé sur son cœur. Je lui ai tout de suite dit qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'attirance réciproque de Tidus et Yuna. Elle a souri. Et pour la première fois je l'ai trouvée attirante. Je me suis tut, l'ai regardé intensément en me mordant la lèvre. Une seconde. Une seconde qui m'a coûtée cher. Prenant confiance en elle, elle m'a avoué qu'elle était très éprise de Tidus, mais qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec lui, comme elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… « J'ai peur de ne pas savoir…» Je lui ai répondu que c'était une attitude compréhensible, mais que la première fois est souvent juste une étape qui permet de mieux appréhender la suite, et que finalement en elle-même ça ne représente pas grand chose… C'est souvent raté, car les jeunes ne savent pas s'y prendre… « En fait, la première personne n'est pas si importante… Il faut juste quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience… » Mais pourquoi ai-je dit ça… Oh Lulu, si tu savais comment elle m'a regardé ! A ce moment-là plus rien ne pouvait être dit, j'avais compris qu'elle était entrée dans mon jeu. Et le pire c'était que j'en avais envie. J'ai résisté, j'ai fait celui qui n'avait pas compris, et ai dérivé. Le lendemain, elle a dû se sentir honteuse, et ne m'a pas adressé la parole. Et puis il y a eu l'attaque de Sin… Après ce drame, elle se sentait mal, et moi aussi. A la tombée de la nuit, quand les femmes avaient cessé de pleurer leurs maris morts, que les blessés avaient été soignés, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, à discuter, encore. Elle se sentait mal, impuissante. Elle était faible. Après tout, cette histoire n'irait pas loin. Une première fois pour elle et un bon coup pour moi. Je gagnais au change. Alors je l'ai embrassée. Ne me demande pas comment ça c'est passé. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus lui dire non.

- Mais comment tu n'as pas pu lui dire non ? C'était évident que c'était ce que tu devais faire !

- Ça faisait trop longtemps que… je n'avais pas tenu une femme dans mes bras.

- Tous les mêmes…

- Nan, mais je veux dire… sincèrement. Prendre une femme parce que tu la désires réellement, parce qu'elle a quelque chose dans le regard qui te retient. Pas faire l'amour à une femme parce que tu en as besoin. Et Yuna… sa jeunesse, sa fraîcheur, son air candide… Tout cela a eu raison de ma raison.

- C'était bien ?

- Elle était maladroite, un peu brusque. Je lui appris la douceur, la beauté d'une relation qui commence dans un murmure et qui s'achève dans un soupir de bonheur.

- Hum… tu lui as aussi appris quelques plaisirs coquins !

- Ah bon ?

- C'était quoi le coup de la douche ?

- C'était elle qui le voulait… Et moi ça me faisait rire, de la voir si excitée. Rétrospectivement ça ne me fait plus rire… J'aimerai refaire l'histoire, ne pas avoir succombé. Et surtout… Je ne sais pas, j'ai trouvé cette relation très malsaine. Dès le départ elle m'a dit que c'était pour un temps limité. Enfin, je pense qu'au début, elle voulait que ce soit juste pour un soir. Mais elle a prit du plaisir… et a voulu recommencer.

- Tidus aussi a voulu recommencer. Mais j'ai refusé… Comment as-tu pu être pervers au point de continuer ?

Auron soupira avant de murmurer :

- Parce que tu es une femme, et que je ne suis qu'un homme…

- C'est simpliste, et facile.

- Je le sais. Imagine juste que tu es un homme et qu'une jeune fille vient te proposer son innocence. Imagine juste qu'elle en redemande. Imagine ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un homme…

- Pas besoin d'imaginer, je le sais très bien. Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux t'en vouloir. Après tout Yuna savait aussi bien que toi ce qu'elle voulait. Se sachant condamnée, elle n'avait rien à perdre. C'est la seule raison qui me permet d'expliquer le comportement de Yuna.

- Même si tu la connais bien, Yuna ne t'a pas tout révélé. Après tout, c'est une femme. Comme toutes les grandes sœurs tu as refusé de la voir grandir. Elle a dû en avoir assez de passer pour la gamine du groupe.

- En parlant de gamine Rikku prend vite sa place…

- Rikku n'est pas une gamine. Elle prend beaucoup sur elle pour temporiser le stress de tout le monde et a revêtit le masque du bouffon. J'ai un peu discuté avec elle à Guadosalam. C'est quelqu'un de très intéressant quand tu prends le temps de la connaître.

- Elle aussi te trouve intéressant…

- Arrête avec tes réflexions débiles, Lulu. Sinon de un je penserai que c'est vraiment toi la gamine du groupe, et de deux je m'imaginerai que c'est finalement toi qui a des vues sur moi…

J'éclatais de rire.

- Après tant de tensions il fallait une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bravo Auron, je n'aurai jamais trouvé quelque chose de plus drôle. Nous deux… en voilà une bonne blague.

- Pourquoi une blague ?

- On en a déjà parlé. On se ferait trop de mal. Et maintenant, après ce qu'il s'est passé… ça serait un peu cliché non ?

- Un peu.

Nous nous sourîmes. Puis Auron décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Il quitta ma tente en même temps que Yuna rentrait. Aucune ne fit de commentaires.

* * *

_Voilà je poste en coup de vent la suite. Je trouverai vos commentaires à mon retour de vacances et sachez que j'en ai besoin! Je m'emmèle un peu les pinceaux alors ça serait sympa de me dire si vous apprécviez toujours cette histoire ou si le tour qu'elle prend ne vous plait pas. Dîtes-moi vos idées, ce que je peux améliorer. Merci d'avances et bonnes vacances pour celles qui sont concernées!_  



	10. Plaine Félicité

_Voilà la suite, après une longue absence. Merci pour vos rewiews, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et me permet de mieux envisager la suite selon vos envies ou vos idées. J'espère que ce passage vous plaira, et je m'attèle sans tarder à la rédaction du prochain chapitre! A bientôt!_

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain, j'avais sérieusement mal à la tête. Je pouvais deviner les cernes qui creusaient sous mes yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer, j'avais envie de rester au fond de cette forêt. Sin n'était pas pour moi, Yuna avait assez de gardiens, Yuna…

Yuna me regardait, allongée sous sa couverture. Elle ne disait rien, elle souriait, c'est tout. Nous aurions pu avoir beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais ce matin ni elle ni moi n'avions besoin de mots. Je savais ce qui c'était passé pour elle hier soir, je pouvais imaginer le bonheur qui teignait son âme ce matin. Elle savait que je n'allais pas bien, elle pouvait sentir le désespoir qui avait parasité mon esprit et mon corps. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se leva, serrant le mince drap qui enveloppait les courbes de son corps contre elle, me prit la main pour me relever. Toujours dans le silence elle resserra mon corset – j'avais dormi avec ma robe - avant de passer un peu d'eau sur ma figure. Je fermais les yeux. La douceur des doigts expérimentés de Yuna témoignait de sa force de guérisseuse, et me faisait du bien. Je n'avais pas senti ce sentiment de bien-être depuis… c'est con à dire, depuis que Tidus avait pris mon poignet, un soir à Guadosalam. Elle me brossa ensuite les cheveux, longuement, avant de me donner mes baguettes et mes épingles pour que je puisse monter mon chignon. Pendant ce temps elle s'habilla et se prépara pour le départ. Avant de sortir elle tordit sa manche dans ses doigts et essuya deux larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues, puis elle me prit par la taille pour m'amener dehors. Le soleil m'aveugla et je serrai fort Yuna. Elle se colla contre moi, prit ma tête entre ses bras, comme pour me donner de l'énergie. Yuna. C'est pour toi que je continue ce pèlerinage, c'est pour toi que je me lève chaque jour, c'est pour toi je trouve la force et l'envie de combattre, c'est pour toi que je me soigne après chaque bataille. Sans toi je ne sais pas pourquoi je continuerai. Depuis que Chappu est parti, qui me retient sur terre, à part toi ? Ce n'est en tous cas pas un homme. Etre désirée ne signifie pas être aimée. Et finalement, qui serait prêt à aimer une femme fissurée comme je le suis ? Et combien se sont trompé en croyant aimer Lulu ? Alors que je ne suis qu'une petite poupée au cœur chiffonnée, que l'on a un jour envoyée dans la lutte pour la vie. Se battre, toujours se battre. Contre les préceptes, contre les femmes, contre les hommes, contre les monstres, contre la solitude, contre soi-même. Pour quoi, en fait ? Pour qui ? Certainement pas pour moi. Pour tes boucles brunes, ma Yuna. Pour ce sourire qui éclate sur ta figure quand tu veux nous rassurer, nous faire oublier que l'on t'envoie à la mort. Yuna… pardonne-moi. Mais c'est ce que tu as voulu.

- Vous êtes prêtes, les filles ?

Yuna me sourit une dernière fois, lâcha ma taille pour prendre celle de Tidus. Tidus me fit une bise sur la joue en me murmurant « merci ». Allez jeunesse !

Auron me proposa encore son bras pour continuer la route. Piquée au vif, Rikku empoigna le bras de Wakka en prétextant une légère douleur à la cheville. Kimari regardait la scène en silence, riant sous sa moustache de fourrure. Une bande de pieds nickelés, voilà ce qu'on est. Ben dis donc, heureusement que Spira a confiance en nous !

La plaine Félicité s'étendait et se perdait à l'horizon. Les monstres se faisaient de plus en plus coriaces, et je fus soulagée quand nous arrivâmes au refuge Al-bedh du centre de la plaine. Nous décidâmes de faire une petite pause, je devais effectuer quelques achats, et une heure de détente ne nous ferait pas de mal. Tidus et Yuna s'étaient éloignés, rien que les deux, Rikku jouait au ballon avec Kimari et Auron. Je m'assis avec un verre d'eau à une table en bois installée devant le magasin. Wakka me rejoignit rapidement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça va et toi ?

- Ça va.

- Pas plus que ça ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

Il me regardait d'un air mauvais. Je ne comprenais pas bien, d'habitude il me disait quand ça n'allait pas.

- Tu vas me prendre longtemps pour un imbécile ?

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu crois que je vois rien, que je ressens rien, que j'accepte tout ?

- Qu'as-tu à voir, qu'as-tu à ressentir, qu'as-tu à accepter ?

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de voir ma petite sœur se conduire comme une pute !

- Hein ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu te comportes avec Tidus, et surtout Auron ! Toujours collés l'un à l'autre ! Ayez au moins la décence de vous afficher en tant que couple. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est comme tu allumes Tidus alors que c'est Yuna qui l'aime ! Comment peux-tu faire ça à Yuna ?

- Je ne fais aucun mal à Yuna, ne la mets pas dans cette histoire. Comme n'y inclus pas Tidus, il n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu essaies de me dire.

- Et c'est quoi, ce que j'essaie de te dire ?

- Tu me déprimes, Wakka. Toi qui me parle de décence, aies au moins l'honnêteté de ne pas m'appeler « petite sœur » alors que tu m'aimes et me désires comme un fou.

Je m'étais levée, le dominant par ma prestance, et m'éloignai doucement. Evidemment il me rejoignit en courant.

- Mais alors, tu le sais !

- Il n'y a que toi qui n'a pas les yeux en face des trous.

- Oui, mais… je veux dire…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu veux savoir ce que ça m'inspire ? Rien, Wakka, rien du tout !

- Lulu… ne sois pas si méchante. Tu sais comme je t'aime, et tu sais comme tu me fais mal.

- La vie fait mal, Wakka.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me l'apprendre. J'étais avec toi quand Chappu…

- Arrête de me parler de Chappu ! Wakka, tu ne comprends pas. Comme tu l'as dit, nous étions ensemble quand Chappu s'est tué. J'ai vécu les mêmes souffrances que toi. La mort de Chappu est une tragédie qui nous a dévastés, toi et moi. Mais nous devions y faire face, se battre contre elle, et tenter de retrouver goût à la vie. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Je me savais jeune, je ne voulais pas gâcher ma vie. C'est pour cette raison que je suis partie deux ans. Il me fallait sortir de Besaid. Pendant ces deux ans, j'ai été confrontée à la plus profonde bassesse de l'espèce humaine, j'en ai connu toutes les forces, toutes les faiblesses, tous les vices… J'ai été malmenée par la soif de pouvoir de l'un, la jalousie d'une autre, la bêtise d'une troisième, la grandeur d'âme d'un dernier… C'est de cette cruauté-là dont je te parle, Wakka. Cette cruauté qui t'attaque, te ronge, te forme aussi. De laquelle tu apprends à te méfier, et enfin celle que tu apprends à vaincre. Je ne te parle pas de la cruauté à laquelle le destin te contraint, contre laquelle tu ne peux rien faire. C'est ce que tu n'as pas compris, Wakka.

- Mais Lulu… Je t'aime.

- Tu m'aimes… en voilà une bonne affaire ! Wakka, tout ce qui nous rapproche nous sépare aussi. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais les plus purs sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont ceux d'une sœur à un frère. Pas moins. Pas plus. Tu le sais, et tu as fait de moi ton amour impossible. Dans ton idéal, tu aurais aimé, après la mort de Chappu, que nous partagions cette peine ensemble. Mais Wakka, je n'avais pas envie de pleurer toute ma vie. Je voulais en finir avec le passé. Ton amour pour moi a été une manière de te préserver de la violence et la barbarie du monde. M'aimer c'était une excuse pour n'aimer personne d'autre. Une autre qui aurait pu te faire du mal.

- Tais-toi… Je t'aime, c'est tout.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que tu as tous les droits sur moi ! Ton amour ne te permet pas de m'épier, de juger mes relations. Je suis libre ! C'est ce que vous, les hommes, n'avez jamais compris. Ce n'est pas parce que vous me désirez que je suis à votre mercie. Bien au contraire. Je fais ce que je veux, et tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. Je suis une femme, avec des rêves, des envies, des aspirations. Je suis la seule qualifiée pour les déterminer. Les hommes sont un moyen de les contenter. Quelle mine horrifiée, Wakka, tu ne me connaissais pas comme ça, hein ? M'aimes-tu toujours quand je te dis combien je suis méchante et manipulatrice ?

- Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu me fais mal. Tes yeux sont rouges, vides de vie.

- Wakka… fiche-moi la paix. Tu ne comprends rien. Laisse-moi. Je veux être seule.

Je baissai la tête et me retournai. Wakka sentait que le dialogue ne servirait à rien, et s'en alla silencieusement. Je m'appuyais la balustrade, deux larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je sentis soudain une amertume envahir ma gorge, et je vomis. Deux femmes Al-bedh virent me chercher pour me coucher sur un lit du dortoir.


	11. Mont Gagazet

_Bien Lulu88, voilà la suite de cette fic! Pas le temps de faire un long avant-propos, alors bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

- Lulu, ça va ?

Quoi ? Qui me parle ! Je sortais lentement du semi-comas dans lequel j'étais tombée. Depuis combien de temps étais-je allongée ? Je ne savais plus rien. Une mauvaise sensation coulait encore le long de ma gorge, mes paupières collaient.

- Lulu, réponds-moi !

La voix se faisait plus insistante, comme pour ramener à la vie. J'aurai aimé être sourde, pouvoir refermer les yeux à jamais. Mais je reconnus derrière l'instance du ton la douce voix de Yuna. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner.

- Yuna ?

- Ah, Lulu, tu es réveillée ! J'étais tellement inquiète ! Tiens, prends cette potion. Elle est interdite par les préceptes de Yevon, je lui fais donc entièrement confiance. Elle te passera ton mal de tête.

- Merci. Yuna ? J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Une heure. Nous sommes un peu en retard, mais ce n'est pas grave. Les Al-bedh nous prêtent un de leur engin, et nous mèneront au commencement de la route qui conduit au Mont Gagazet.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, je te dis. Mais Lulu… tu as des problèmes ?

- Je ne sais pas, Yuna… Je ne vais pas bien, c'est tout.

- Tu peux en parler, si tu veux.

- Je le sais. Mais je ne le veux pas.

- Oh.

Une légère déception s'entendait dans ce soupir. Je me levai péniblement et me postai devant le lavabo pour me recoiffer.

- Lulu ? Si jamais, je sais pour Tidus.

- Que sais-tu ?

- Que tu es sa première fois. Nous nous sommes avoués.

Je la regardai dans le miroir, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle avait la mine fière, se sachant en position de force.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, cela ne me regarde pas. Le pourquoi du comment ne m'intéresse pas. Mais je voulais juste te dire deux choses.

Elle reprit son souffle et continua :

- Je suis fière d'être aujourd'hui avec lui, quand je sais qu'il t'a d'abord aimé. Et… merci.

Je souris d'un air entendu, et répondis :

- Yuna… Je ne laisse pas un homme nous séparer. Il a fait mon malheur, mais il a aussi fait ton bonheur, et pour cette raison il sera toujours pour moi un homme bien. N'hésite pas à revenir me parler, comme avant, petite sœur.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, soulagée et heureuse.

- J'avais tellement peur que tu me haïsses de te l'avoir volé !

- Je te l'ai rendu, c'est à toi qu'il était destiné.

- Lulu, tu vas mieux ?

Tidus apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oui, Tidus. Merci. Je pense que nous pouvons repartir.

- Tout va aller ? Mais tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'allais vraiment pas bien, tu as fait une crise dans ton comas !

- Je ne sais pas, Tidus. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va. Allez dire aux autres de se préparer.

Comme je me levai, Tidus repartit avertir le reste du groupe de notre imminent départ. Yuna resta encore avec moi et me demanda si je ne manquai de rien. Je la congédiai en lui murmurant que je préférai être seule.

Dix minutes plus tard j'étais remise et nous embarquâmes à bord d'un vaisseau Al-Bedh bien moins performant que notre Air-ship, mais qui malgré quelques soubresauts mécaniques inquiétants nous mena à bon port. Nous entreprîmes l'escalade du Mont Gagazet, après une courte halte au village Ronso. Alors que nous montions, les cailloux du chemin se cachaient sous un mince filet de flocon éparpillés, avant de disparaître totalement sous un désert de neige. J'avais froid, je ne sentais plus mes muscles, j'étais perdue dans ce vent blanc qui tournoyait autour de moi. Je fermais les yeux.

Quand je les rouvris, j'étais sur une plaine grise. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée en haut de la montagne. Mes articulations ne répondaient plus, j'étais assise contre une roche. J'avais mal à la tête, et je me sentais seule.

- Ho ho !

- Je suis lààà !

Rikku apparût derrière le rocher, ses petites couettes toutes décoiffées.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ben tu es tombée dans la neige, paf ! Alors Kimari t'as prise dans ses bras et t'as montée ici. Mais dans ton sommeil tu as fait des gestes étranges, tu semblais comme folle et tu commençais à taper Kimari ! Une vraie furie ! Alors il t'a laissé ici et lui et les autres sont descendus à Zanarkand. Je suis restée ici pour te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes et te réveilles.

- Oh… je me suis encore endormie ?

- Oui, tu devrais faire attention ! Allez viens, on redescend, les autres sont sûrement en train de faire cuire la viande qu'on a acheté à la plaine, et j'ai la dalle !

Nous prîmes la route menant à Zanarkand.

- Merci d'être restée avec moi, Rikku. C'est très courageux.

- Pourquoi courageux ? Protéger, c'est pas ce qu'on fait depuis le début ?

- Oui, mais nous sommes six, habituellement. Et les montres du Mont Gagazet étaient sauvages. Je pensais que tu pouvais avoir peur de rester toute seule en haut de cette montagne !

- Dis tout de suite que tu aurais préféré qu'Auron te surveilles !

Rikku avait tourné rageusement la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Vous êtes si proches, vous auriez pris votre temps pour rentrer !

. Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues. Je ne suis pas la maîtresse d'Auron, et je n'ai pas de problèmes à justifier notre relation qui en effet s'est beaucoup enrichie au cours de ce voyage. Elle reste cependant une relation honorable, à l'instar de celle que tu entretiens pour lui !

- Quelle relation j'entretiens pour lui ?

- Tu l'aimes en secret !

- L'aimer, c'est un bien grand mot… Il m'attire, c'est clair. Je n'ai aucun problème à l'avouer, tout le monde le sait, lui le premier. Pourquoi est-ce que je garde cette passion à l'état platonique ? Parce que Auron ne me regarde pas comme une femme, mais comme une gamine. Et contre cela je n'ai aucune arme. Surtout que j'ai un adversaire de taille : toi.

- Moi ? En quoi suis-je un adversaire dans une relation avec Auron ? Ton seul adversaire, c'est lui !

- Oui, mais… Il me regarde comme une gamine, parce que c'est toi qui représente la femme pour lui. Et… je n'apprécie pas ta manière de vivre.

- Quelle manière de vivre ?

T - a façon d'entretenir une complicité avec Auron et les autres hommes d'ailleurs, et de cette manière jeter ton dévolu sur eux, les faire saliver sans pour autant t'engager.

- Mais si tu es aussi folle d'Auron, je te le laisse !

- Ce n'est pas Auron le problème, c'est ton style de vie qui me répugne !

J'eus un rictus moqueur.

- J'avais oublié que quand les hommes ne vous font aucun mal, les femmes se rattrapent bien assez ! Inspirez le désir des uns, vous inspirez la jalousie des autres. Inspirez le mépris des premiers, vous inspirez la moquerie des dernières. Rikku, je ne t'ai rien fait. C'est pour cela que je n'accepte pas d'être jugée par toi.

- Ça ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver des réticences sur ta vision de la vie. Ça ne m'empêche pas de t'envier.

- Pardon ?

- Oui… je suppose que cette animosité que j'éprouve à ton endroit n'est que la conséquence de mon admiration pour toi.

- M'admirer, moi ? De quoi ?

- Admirer ta beauté…

- Encore…

- Ton maintient, ta connaissance du monde, ta manière de séduire les hommes, de ne pas te laisser dévorer par eux… Cela force le respect, et j'aimerai te ressembler.

- Me ressembler ? Rikku… si je suis devenue ce que je suis, c'est un hasard. Tu te forges au gré de ton chemin, ce que la vie m'a appris tu l'apprendras par toi-même, quand tu entreras dans le monde. Attends-toi aux désillusions, à la souffrance. Attends-toi aussi au plaisir, à l'euphorie… Mais n'oublie jamais qui tu es. Le jour où tu en besoin, tu pourras revenir me demander conseil…

Nous avions discuté tout au long de la route guidant à Zanarkand, et les premières ruines apparaissaient dans le crépuscule.

- Merci Lulu. Tu n'es peut-être pas la maîtresse de Auron, mais tu es la mienne !

- Je me sens condamnée à ce rôle…

Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'entrée de la ville. Je sentais que Rikku voulait prolonger ce moment de complicité entre nous deux, et moi je ne le trouvais pas désagréable. Il est évident que j'aurai pu être pour elle une sorte de Pygmalion féminin, être son ombre dans la société de Spira. Mais je resterai alors encore et toujours Lulu la noire, l'insensible, qui comprend et évolue dans les sphères de la société sans s'attacher. Une poupée de porcelaine pensante.

Confrontée à mon passé que Rikku allait peut-être revivre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver de la peine pour cette jeune fille encore pleine d'illusions. Pourquoi devais-je toujours enseigner la laideur du monde ?

- Lulu… Pour tes évanouissements… T'as jamais pensé que tu pouvais être enceinte ?

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Des petites choses comme ça… Allez, ne te fais pas de bile, c'est peut-être simplement que tu nous fais une petite dépression.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

L - es Al-bedh sont beaucoup plus au courant des progrès de la science que les Yevonistes poussiéreux.

Elle avait dit ça en riant, ce qui m'allégea un peu le poids de ses propos. Nous arrivions à Zanarkand et je ne voulais pas que les autres puissent soupçonner la moindre de mes inquiétudes.


	12. Zanarkand

Zanarkand… Ville magique, perdue. C'était la première fois que j'approchais la ville mystique, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de respect pour tous ces habitants qui avaient péri lors de la bataille contre Bevelle.

Nous arrivions avec Rikku au moment où les autres commençaient à manger autour d'un grand feu de bois.

- Vous voilà enfin ! Cria Yuna en nous voyant arriver. Je me faisais du soucis !

- On s'est débrouillée comme des chefs, que veux-tu ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à manger ?

Rikku se mêla joyeusement aux mangeurs, pendant que je m'assis en silence près de Auron, lui aussi en retrait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Rien que le fait de le savoir près de moi me rassurait. Wakka nous regardait du coin de l'œil, mais il me semblait que c'était plus par habitude que par jalousie. Wakka… je suis désolée. J'ai été dure avec toi, et tu ne le méritais pas. Je ne retire cependant rien de mes paroles, parce que je sais avoir raison. Je sais que j'ai brisé notre amitié, mais tu l'avais déjà ébréchée en tombant amoureux de moi…

- Lulu… Je peux te parler ?

Je regardais autour de moi. Rikku jouait près du feu aux cartes avec Wakka. Tidus et Yuna avaient été se coucher, un peu plus loin. Kimari ronflait à quelques pas. Personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Arrête ! Tu t'es évanouie deux fois et tu as vomis… Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

- Auron… je ne veux pas en parler. C'est ma vie et elle ne regarde que moi.

- Lulu… Je suis désolé mais je sens que tu craques et ça je ne m'en remettrais pas ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Fiche-moi la paix.

Je m'étais levée pour m'éloigner un peu, je ne voulais pas que les autres entendent notre dispute.

- Non je ne te fiche pas la paix ! Lulu, je t'en prie ! Pour une fois accepte que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi ! Tu ne peux pas tout supporter toute seule ! Laisse-moi t'aider, si je le peux.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

- Oui tu en as besoin, c'est juste que tu ne t'aimes pas assez pour croire que l'on pourrait t'aimer pour ce que tu es, et pas pour ce que tu donnes !

Je le regardais, interdite.

- Auron… tu n'as pas le droit de me décrypter de la sorte ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lire mon âme et de l'analyser ! C'est… ignoble !

- Tu veux rester habillée de noir pour le restant de ta vie ?

- Oui !

Je m'écroulais en pleurant. Mes cheveux tombaient par mèches devant mes yeux. Doucement, Auron me prit le menton d'une main, et de l'autre recala ces fils noirs derrière mon oreille.

- Voyons Lulu, ce n'est pas une attitude très mature…

- Je m'en fiche, je veux me montrer telle que je suis !

- Et tu n'y arrives pas. Tu montres une personne méchante, orgueilleuse, torturée. Tu te complais dans ces ténèbres dont tu as fait ta vie. Mais, ma Lulu… tu peux être si lumineuse, si radieuse, si généreuse… Il suffit juste que tu sois heureuse.

- Mon bonheur est mort avec Chappu.

- Arrête… Tu te caches derrière la mort de Chappu. N'ai-je pas raison ?

En me disant ces vérités, il m'avait assisse contre lui, de manière à ce que je puisse juste entendre sa voix sans le voir. Il me caressait les cheveux, comme il avait appris à le faire quand il voulait me calmer. Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues.

- Tu ne réponds pas… Je prends ton silence comme un aveu.

- Tais-toi… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir la réputation d'une vie fondre en un coup d'œil mieux regardant…

- Non, je ne le sais pas. Mais je sais ce qu'est se forger une réputation, et je peux imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir. Les hommes t'ont fait trop de mal pour que tu puisses penser que quelqu'un te veut du bien.

- Auron… tu me comprends si bien…

Je m'étais retournée. Pour pouvoir lire dans son œil restant, je lui enlevais ses lunettes. Il sourit. Il resserra son étreinte, je posais la tête au creux de son épaule. Je me sentais bien contre lui, dans une quiétude depuis longtemps oubliée. Je relevais la tête, nos lèvres se frôlèrent. J'avançais la tête et nos nez s'effleurèrent. Ma bouche alla retrouver la sienne et rencontra sa main qui s'était faite notre diviseur. Mes yeux le regardèrent alors sans comprendre. Il soupira.

- Pour te défendre des hommes tu as adopté leurs vices… Tu les a combattu avec les armes qui t'ont blessée. Ils voulaient du sexe, tu leur en a donné. Tu t'es tuée dans leurs bras, à les aimer de toutes tes forces sans jamais en obtenir le retour… Mais tu es une femme qui aime l'amour, et tu en as fait ton cheval de bataille. Tu es devenue comme eux. Jouissant des plaisirs de la chair, mais avec stoïcisme. Surtout ne pas laisser un sentiment t'envahir… n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment… comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- J'ai vécu dix ans dans Spira, à errer… On apprend beaucoup de choses chez quelques tenancières indiscrètes…

- Hum… passons. Tu as raison, une fois de plus. Mais, comme tu l'as aussi compris, je me construisais une façade. Et ce soir, j'ai réellement envie de toi.

- Je le sais, que tu es sincère. Et moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, depuis le premier jour. Nous étions tellement faits l'un pour l'autre… Et notre ressemblance nous a séparés pour toujours.

- Comment ça ?

- En agissant de manière symétrique, toi avec Tidus, moi avec Yuna, nous avons créé un environnement trop malsain à une relation entre nous. Et, même si j'en crève d'envie, je ne veux pas de relation sexuelle avec toi.

- Je sais que les hommes sont tordus, mais pas à ce point… Nous avons chacun appris à baiser sans sentiments, nous en avons envie tous les deux… Pourquoi s'embarrasser de morale à deux balles, puisque c'est pour une seule fois et que personne ne le saura jamais ?

- Tu te rappelle la dernière fois que tu as baisé pour une seule fois ? Rit Auron. C'est ça ton problème. Tu es incapable d'envisager une relation avec un homme sans que celle-ci soit sexuelle. Tu sais que tu ne peux résister à un homme qui t'attire, et c'est pour cette raison que tu ne t'encombres jamais de sentiments. Moi, je veux t'apprendre à aimer, et surtout à t'aimer.

- C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Je veux que pour la première fois de ta vie, tu aies une confiance totale en quelqu'un, que tu puisses tout lui dire. Que tu connaisses un amour qui soit basé sur le respect et la compréhension, et pas seulement sur le désir et le sexe.

- Tu sais… si tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux le dire, je comprendrai aussi !

Je m'en allais, rageuse. Je ne supportais plus ses airs de sage possédant la science infuse. Il m'appela dans la nuit « Lulu, Lulu ! » mais je ne l'entendais plus. J'avais juste envie qu'on me fiche la paix. Lui le premier. Je savais bien sûr que mon attitude était puérile et inutile, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir frustrée et en colère. Comment, malgré tous mes efforts, un homme avait-il réussi à percer cette écorce de désespoir ? Et pourquoi faillait-il que ce fût l'homme dont j'avais envie pour amant ? Il me comprenait parce que nous étions semblables. Lui seul me connaissait assez pour m'aimer de la bonne façon, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Mais de la même manière il me connaissait assez pour savoir comment me blesser. C'était ce qui me faisait peur dans une amitié avec lui. Lui seul savait me manipuler. Pour cette raison j'aurai préféré une aventure plutôt qu'une relation suivie, comme une amitié. Nous aurions été trop proches…

Je m'étais assise à genou après m'être assez éloignée du camp pour que je puisse pleurer sans honte. Je m'étais forgée une image à ma guise, et maintenant je ne me connaissais plus moi-même. Je m'étais perdue. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, ma tête était comme vide, une bulle sans air. La main de Auron qui se posa sur mon épaule me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il agrippa violemment la courbe entre mon cou en mon bras, s'en servant comme pied de pivot pour se placer en face de moi.

- Ça suffit de faire l'enfant, Lulu. Regarde toi ! Tu es… je ne sais même pas ce que tu es. Prends un peu tes responsabilités, arrête de te morfondre sur toi-même. Sois moins égoïste.

- Comment peux-tu dire que je suis égoïste ? Je suis en train d'accompagner l'enfant que j'aime le plus au monde à la mort. Tu crois que c'est de l'égoïsme, ça ?

- Lulu, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. Je crois que tu es à bout et épuisée, c'est pour ça que je ne vais rien dire. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter : tu vas venir avec moi, prendre une bonne tasse de saké chaud avec d'autres trucs pas avouables dedans, et dormir ! Repose toi le corps et la tête, tu en auras besoin pour le combat contre Yunalesca.

Les larmes noyaient mon visage. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Alors il me releva, me prit dans ses bras et me ramena au camp.


End file.
